Kyani
*http://kyani.net yasaklı site *http://enroll.kyani.net *https://docs.google.com/document/d/1zGy4ddVASikLgJ49hXffCRWG9VX2yFaWvPE3g0qIQLQ/edit?usp=drivesdk thumb|right|335 px|Dünyanın en iyi motivasyon videosu. Arabam yoktu ama arabam varmış gibi surerdim. thumb|364px thumb|324px thumb|360px ToDo Sitenize birde fotoğraf yükleyin a Sunu *ÇOK ÖZEL İŞ SUNUMU *Bayer’de Ülkeler Müdürlüğü* yapmış *76 Ülkeye seyahat eden*, *80’den fazla Ülke’ye İhracat Yapan *Kendine ait *Dış Ticaret Firması ve Akademisi* olan *Satranç Ankara şampiyonluğu ve Türkiye 6.lığı *Avrupa Ceo Konsey üyesi *Ziya Şakir Yılmaz *Nobel Sarayında 44 Ülkeye Canlı Yayın da eğitim veren *2008 Tübitak Ödülü, *2009 Yılı Eczacıbaşı Tıp Ödülü *2010 Güven Tıp Ödülü alan *Nobel Tıp ve Fizyoloji Bilim Ödülü alan Louis İgnaro ve ekibiyle birlikte çalışan *Avrupa Nefroloji Birliğince 5 yıl üst üste en iyi araştırmacı seçilen *"Nitrik Oksit" üzerine PUBMED'de 200’e yakın makalesi yer alan *h-indeksinde tüm tıp dallarında ve nefroloji alanında Türkiye'de 1’incisi Olan Prof. Dr. Mahmut İlker Yılmaz *Online İş Sunumu’nu Birlikte yapacaklardır. Gerek İş Ortaklarımızla Gerek Adaylarımızla *Kaçırılmayacak olağanüstü bir fırsat* ������ *Çok iyi değerlendirmeniz dileğiyle* *21:00’deki Online Online İş Sunumu için;* Link: https://zoom.us/j/570851481 *One Team Yönetim Kurulu* Is sunumuna son 15 dakika arkadaşlar. POLİTİKA & PROSEDÜRLER *https://1drv.ms/w/s!Amm2pp-UcNq8jUvhunM2Y8RVhz1l 1. GİRİŞ Kyäni Politika ve Prosedürleri Kyäni bağımsız Distribütörü olarak haklarınızı yönetir. Bu Politika ve Prosedürler’in içeriği hakkında bilgi edinmelisiniz, ve bu Politika ve Prosedürler’e dair aklınıza gelebilecek herhangi bir soru Kyäni Müşteri Hizmetleri personeline yönlendirilmelidir. a. Politikaler ve Distribütör Anlaşmasına dahil edilmiş Ödeme Planı: Mevcut ve Kyäni, Inc. veya herhangi bir Kyäni Inc. Bağlı Şirketi ( bundan sonra toplu olarak Kyäni” veya “Şirket olarak anılacaktır) tarafından belirli dönemlerde değiştirilmiş haliyle bu Politika ve Prosedürler Kyäni Distribütör Anlaşması olarak anılacaktır. Bu Politika ve Prosedürler’in Kyäni Distribütör Anlaşması’na belirli bir kaynakla dahil edildiği durumda bu Politika ve Prosedürler anlaşmanın resmi bir kısmını oluşturacaktır. Bu Politika ve Prosedürler, özellikle anlaşmaya dahil edilmediği durumlarda, bununla birlikte, hükümler bakımından Kyäni’nin resmi pozisyonunu yansıtacaklardır, bu yüzden bu Politika ve Prosedürler’in ihlali, Distribütörü anlaşmanın sonlandırma hükümlerine maruz bırakarak, bu anlaşma gereğince Bağımsız Kyäni Distribütörü’nün yükümlülüklerinin ihlalini oluşturabilir. Bundan böyle ’’ Anlaşma terimi ’’ kullanıldığında, bu terim Başvuru ve Anlaşma, bu Politika ve Prosedürleri, Kyäni Küresel Ödeme Planı ve (uygulanabildiği taktirde) Kyäni Ticari İşletme Başvurusu’nda belirtildiği gibi, toplu olarak Kyäni ve Bağımsız Kyäni Distribütörleri arasındaki karşılıklı yükümlülüklerin yerini tutacaktır. Bu Politika ve Prosedürler’in en güncel hallerini anlamak ve bunlara bağlı kalmak her Distribütör’,ün sorumluluğudur. Yeni bir Distribütör’e sponsorluk yaparken, sponsorluğu yapan Distribütör yeni Distribütör başvurusu sahibinin bu süregelen yükümlülüğü anlamasına yardımcı olmalıdır. b. Politikaların Amaçları: Kyäni yenilikçi ürünler üretir ve bu ürünleri Bağımsız Distribütörler aracılığıyla pazarlar. Kyäni pazarlama materyalleri sağlamaya, Şirket için marka değerini geliştirmeye ve Distribütör ödeme sistemlerini geliştirmeye büyük oranda yatırım yapar. Yine de, Şirketin başarısı ve Distribütörler’in başarısı ürünleri pazarlayan erkek ve kadınların bütünlüğüne bağlıdır. Kyäni Distribütörleri bağımsız iş girişimcileri oldukları için, işlerini nasıl yönetecekleri ve işlerinin zaman ve yöntemlerini belirleyecekleri geniş bir serbestliğe sahiptir. Bağımsızlığa rağmen, Kyäni, fikri mülkiyetini korumak, desteklenemeyen, ürün iddialarını önlemek ve iş modelinin bütünlüğünü korumak için, sözleşmeden doğan hakkını saklı tutar.Bu Politika ve Prosedürler bunu başarmak için tasarlanmıştır. Başvurunun bir çok standartlarını bilemeyeceğiniz için Anlaşmayı okumak ve ona uymak çok önemlidir. Herhangi bir Politika veya kurala ilişkin bir sorunuz olursa, üst sıranızdaki veya Kyäni’deki herhangi birine danışmaktan çekinmeyin. c. Distribütör Anlaşması Değişiklikleri: Kyäni, Distribütör Anlaşması’nı yegane ve kesin takdir yetkisiyle değiştirebilir. Distribütör Anlaşması’nı imzalayarak, Distribütör, Kyäni’nin yapmayı seçeceği tüm değişiklik ve düzenlemelere uymayı kabul eder. Değişiklikler, bu değişikliklerin Kyäni materyallerinde veya Back Office’te duyurusunun yayınlanmasıyla beraber işlerlik kazanacaktır Şirket, aşağıdaki yöntemlerin biri veya bir kaçıyla bu değiştirilmiş hükümlerin tam bir kopyasını Distribütörler’e ulaştıracaktır: (1)şirketin resmi web sitesine gönderme; (2) elektronik posta (e-posta); (3) Şirketin dönemsel yayınlarına dahil etme (4) ürün siparişlerine veya bonus ödemelerine dahil etme (5) herhangi bir şirket eğitimi veya tanıtıcı etkinlik ; veya (6) özel yazışmalar. Distribütör’in Kyäni işinin devamı veya Distribütörün bonus veya komisyonları kabülü herhangi bir değişikliğin veya tüm değişikliklerin kabulünü teşkil edecektir. 2. DİSTRİBÜTÖR OLMAK a. Distribütör Olma Gereksinimleri: Kyäni Distribütörü olmak için, her başvuran: i. Bir sözleşmeye girebilmek için yasal yaşta olmalı ve kanun tarafından belirlenen diğer gereksinimleri karşılamalıdır; ii. Kimlik ve yerleşim yeri ile ilgili gerçek ve doğru bilgi vermelidir çünkü Şirket belli dönemlerde bu bilgilere gereksinim duyabilir iii. Kyäni’ ye uygun olarak doldurulmuş Distribütör Başvurusu ve Anlaşması sunmalı veya eksiksiz bilgi vermeli ve; iv. Eğer seçilmiş ise Başlangıç Paketi’ni de içeren kayıt ücretini ödemelidir. v. Distribütörün Kyani üyeliği için başvuru yaptığı ülkede vergi veya iş amaçlı verilmiş olan özel numarayı belirtiniz. Şirket yeni bir Distribütör başvurusunu veya yenileme başvurusunu reddetme hakkını saklı tutar ve bunu yegane ve mutlak takdir yetkisiyle yapabilir. b. Yeni Distribütör Kaydı: Yeni Distribütörlerin sponsorluğu internet üzerinden Kyäni’nin resmi websitesinde veya Sponsorun kopyalanmış Kyäni web sitesinde yapılmalıdır. c. Distribütör Faydaları: Distribütör Başvuru ve Anlaşması Kyäni tarafından kabul edildiğinde, Distribütör Kyäni Küresel Ödeme Planı’na katılmaya uygundur. Bulunduğunuz yere göre yerel kanunlarla ve Şirket Politikaleriyle izin verildiği gibi, bu faydalar: i. Kyäni ürünlerini Distribütör fiyatında satın alma; ii. Kyäni Küresel Ödeme Planı’nda öngörülen uygulanabilir komisyon ve bonusların ödenmesi; iii. Kyäni tarafından belirli dönemlerde ilan edilen promosyon, teşvik edici program, veya diğer yarışmalara katılma; iv. Diğer kişileri kayıt etmek veya onlara Müşteri veya Kyäni işi için Distribütör olarak sponsor olma v. Kyäni dönemsel literatürünü, ve diğer elde etme; vi. Uygun olduğu yerde, uygun ücretlerin ödenmesi durumunda, Kyäni tarafından sponsorluğu yapılan destek , hizmet, eğitim, motivasyonla ilgili ve takdir işlevlerine katılma hakkını içerir. d. Anlaşma Süresi: Distribütör Anlaşması süresi Kyӓni tarafından kabul ediliş tarihinde başlayacak ve bundan sonra burada ve Distribütör Anlaşması’nda belirtildiği gibi iptal edilene kadar devam edecektir. 3. KYÄNI İŞİNİ YÜRÜTMEK a. Kyäni Küresel Ödeme Planı’na Bağlılık: Distribütörler Kyäni resmi literatüründe özellikle öngörülen yollar dışında, herhangi bir pazarlama sistemi, programı veya yöntemi yoluyla veya bunlarla bağlantılı olarak veya Kyäni’nin resmi formlarının özel kullanımından çeşitlendirilebilen bir yolla Kyäni fırsatını sunmayacaktır. Distribütörler, Kyäni resmi literatüründe belirtildiği gibi programdan çeşitlendirilen herhangi bir tarzla Kyäni’ye katılımı gerekli kılmayacak veya teşvik etmeyecektir. Benzer şekilde, Distribütörler, Kyäni resmi literatüründe tavsiye edildiği veya gerekli kılındığı gibi tanımlanmış satın alımlar ve ödemeler haricinde diğer kişileri herhangi bir kişiden ürün satın almaya veya herhangi bir kişiye ödeme yapmaya ve diğer bir işletmeyi Kyäni Küresel Ödeme Planı’na katılmaya teşvik etmeyecektir. b. Genel Reklamcılık: Tüm Distribütörler Kyäni ve ürünlerinin iyi itibarını koruyacak ve tanıtacaktır. Kyäni, Kyäni fırsatı,Küresel Ödeme Planı, ve Kyäni ürünlerinin pazarlama ve tanıtımı toplum ilgisiyle tutarlı olacak ve her türlü saygısız, yanıltıcı, yanlış yönlendiren etik olmayan veya ahlak dışı tutum ve uygulamalardan kaçınacaktır. c. Seviyenin Tanımlanması: Basılı olarak veya elektronik ortamda, tüm Distribütör pazarlama materyalleri,açık ve doğru bir şekilde Kyäni tarafından verilen güncel olarak duyurulmuş seviyelere göre Distribütör seviyesini belirtmelidir. Herhangi bir aldatıcı veya izinsiz bir seviye veya ünvanın kullanılması Distribütör Anlaşması’nın ve bu Politika ve Prosedürler’in ihlalidir. Örneğin, Elmas hali hazırda kabul edilebilir bir seviye sıfatıdır. Elmas Bölge Başkan Yardımcısı veya Elmas Müdürü ise değildir çünkü bu űnvanlar uygunsuz bir şekilde Kyäni tarafından tanınmayan veya Kyäni tarafından verilmemiş ek sıfatları içermektedir. d. İş İtibarı: Hem ürünleri, hem de Kyäni’nin sunduğu büyük fırsatı tanıtmak için, Distribütörler Kyäni tarafından üretilen,satış araçlarını ve destek materyallerini kullanmalıdır. Alternatif olarak, Distribütörler eğer ulusal ve yerel kanunların kapsamlı ve karmaşık gereksinimlerine uymak için Kyäni’den yazılı onay ve yetki alırsa kendi satış araçlarını ve destek materyallerini geliştirebilir. Bu Politikanin ihlali (yetki verilmemiş internet reklamcılığını da içeren) sadece Anlaşmanın sözleşmenin esasına ilişkin ihlalini teşkil etmez aynı zamanda tüm Distribütörler için Kyäni fırsatını tehlikeye sokar. e. Distribütör Toplantıları: Distribütörler Kyäni dışındaki herhangi bir şirketin ürünlerini veya hizmetlerini tanıtmak için veya herhangi bir dini, toplumsal veya yardımlaşma organizasyonu veya grubu tanıtmak için herhangi bir toplantı düzenlemeyecek, veya Distribütör toplantıları için tedarik edilmiş herhangi bir Kyäni tesisini kullanmayacaktır. Distribütör toplantılarındaki tüm sunumlar yerel kanunlar ve yönetmeliklere uygun, ve içerik Distribütör toplantısının gerçekleştiği ülke için resmi olarak basılmış Kyäni pazarlama materyalleri ile tutarlı olacaktır. f. Sponsorluk ve Yerleştirme Kısıtlamaları: Tüm eşler, birlikte yaşayan veya ortak yaşam olarak tanımlanan bir ilişki sürdüren kişiler doğrudan aynı sponsor altına ve aynı hattın altına (doğrudan sponsor ve yerleştirme ağacı) yerleştirilmek zorundadır. Bu kişiler; Kyäni'nin yazılı onayı olmadıkça, çapraz hatlara yerleştirilemez veya kişiler arasında başka bir Distribütör bulunamaz. g. Toplu Gönderilen E-Postalar Ve Teklifsiz Kitle İletişimi: Distribütörler, teklifsiz kitlesel iletişim ve tacize ilişkin yerel kanunlar,kurallar ve yönetmeliklere riayet etmelidir. Genel bir kural olarak, Distribütörler Kyäni işlerinin yürütülmesine ilişkin teklifsiz faksları, toplu e-posta dağıtımı, teklifsiz e-posta, veya "toplu gönderilen e-postaları" kullanamaz ve iletemez. "Teklifsiz fakslar" ve “teklifsiz e-postalar” terimleri Kyäni, ürünleri, ödeme planı veya: (a) bu kişinin daha önceki açık davetini veya iznini alan herhangi bir kişi; veya (b) Distribütör’ ün iş veya kişisel ilişki kurduğu herhangi bir kişi hariç bu terimlerin faks veya e-postayı içermediği diğer bir kişiye iletilen şirketin herhangi bir diğer yönünün reklamını yapan veya tanıtan materyal veya bilgilerin sırasıyla telefon, faks veya eposta yoluyla iletilmesi anlamına gelir."İş veya kişisel ilişki kurulması’’ terimi ise Distribütör ve bir kişi arasında (a) bu Distribütör tarafından teklif edilen ürünlere ilişkin kişi tarafından yapılan herhangi bir sorgulama, uygulama; satın alma veya işlem veya (b) iki taraftan biri tarafından önceden bitirilmemiş kişisel veya ailevi bir ilişki bazında, Distribütör ve kişi arasındaki gönüllü iki yönlü iletişim ile oluşan önceki veya devam eden ilişki anlamına gelir. h. Tele pazarlama: Distribütörler, teklifsiz kitlesel iletişim ve tacize ilişkin yerel kanunlar,kurallar ve yönetmeliklere riayet etmelidir. Distribütörler Kyäni işlerinin yürütilmesiyle ilgili olarak tele pazarlama ile uğraşmamalıdırlar. ‘’Tele pazarlama” terimi bir kişiye veya bir işletmeye Kyäni ürünlerinin satın alımı veya onların Kyäni fırsatı için sponsorluğunu yapmak için ikna etmek için bir veya daha fazla telefon çağrısı yapmak anlamına gelir. Aday müşteri veya Distribütörlere ya Kyäni’nin ürünlerini ya da Kyäni fırsatını tanıtmak için yapılan ’’soğuk çağrılar’’ tele pazarlamayı teşkil eder ve bu çağrılar yasaklanmıştır. Yukarıdaki hükümlere bakılmaksızın, bir Distribütör aday bir müşteri veya Distribütör için aşağıdaki kısıtlı durumlarda telefon çağrısı (çağrıları) yapabilir : 1. Eğer Distribütörün adayla kurulmuş bir iş ilişkisi varsa… “Kurulmuş iş ilişkisi” Distribütör ve aday arasında: 2. Aday’ı bir ürünü veya servisleri satın alması için ikna edecek bir aramanın tarihinden hemen önce gelen on sekiz (18) ay içinde adayın Distribütör tarafından teklif edilen bir ürünü satın alma, kiralama, veya bu ürünü teslim etmesi; veya 3. aday ve Distribütör arasındaki böyle bir aramanın tarihinden hemen önce gelen on sekiz (18) ay içindeki parasal işleme dayanan bir ilişkidir. 4. day’ın böyle bir aramanın tarihinden hemen önce gelen 3 ay içindeki Distribütör tarafından teklif edilen bir ürün veya servise ilişkin kişisel sorgulaması veya müracaatı 5. Eğer Distribütör adaydan Distribütörün kendisini araması için yetki veren yazılı ve imzalı bir izin alırsa… Yetki Distribütörün aramak için yetki aldığı telefon numarasını (telefon numaralarını) ayrıntılarıyla göstermelidir. 6. Distribütörler aile üyelerini, şahsi arkadaşları ve tanıdıkları arayabilir. “Tanıdık” Distribütörün yakın zamanda doğrudan ilişki kurduğu kişidir. (örneğin Distribütör yakın zamanda onunla şahsen görüşmüştür ). Bununla birlikte, akılda tutun ki, eğer Distribütörün görüştüğü herkesten “telefon numarası toplama” huyu varsa ve akabinde onları arıyorsa, yerel kanun bunun tele pazarlamanın yasaklanmış bır şekli olduğunu düşünebilir. Bu yüzden, Distribütörler “tanıdıkları aramakla’’ uğraşırsa, Distribütör bu tarz aramaları rutin bir uygulama olarak değil sadece nadir zamanlarda yapmalıdır. Ayrıca, Distribütörler Kyäni işlerini yürütülmesiyle ilgili otomatik telefon çevirme sistemlerini kullanmayacaktır. “Otomatik telefon numarası çevirme sistemi ” a) aranacak telefon numaralarını gelişi güzel veya sıralı olarak sayı üreteci kullanarak depolama veya üretme (b) bu numaraları arama kapasitesine sahip araç anlamına gelir. i. Distribütör Web siteleri: Bu kısımda ve aşağıdaki (j) kısmında belirtilenin haricinde, eğer Distribütör Kyäni işini tanıtmak için İnternet web sayfası veya web sitesi kullanmak isterse, hiç bir Distribütör bağımsız olarak Kyäni’nin isimleri, logoları, veya ürün tariflerini kullanan bir web sitesi tasarlayamaz veya aksi takdirde Kyäni ürünlerini veya Kyäni fırsatını (doğrudan veya dolaylı olarak) tanıtamaz.Distribütör web sitesindeki tüm imgeler bu Distribütör’ün ikamet ettiği ülkenin resmi indirilenler kısmından olacak ve site açık bir şekilde Distribütör ismi, iletişim bilgisini tanımlayacak ve “Kyäni Bağımsız Distribütörü ” terimini içerecektir. Tanıtımsal ağı içeren internete ilişkin ulusal ve yerel kanunlar karmaşıktır. Distribütörler tarafından yapılacak kanun ihlali Kyäni’yi şirketi ve tüm Distribütör işlerini tehlikeye sokacak olası düzenleyici haciz işlemlerine maruz bırakabilir. Buna uygun olarak, Kyäni tüm Distributörleri şirketin kendi kendisini yenileyen web sitesini kullanmaya şiddetle teşvik eder. Bu web siteleri kanunun tüm uygulanabilir alanlarına riayet edildiğinden emin olmak için Kyäni tarafından geliştirilmiş ve sürdürülmüştür. Kyäni bir Distribütör’e belirli koşullar sağlandığı sürece kendi web sitesini geliştirme imkanını tanır. Bu koşullar aşağıdakileri içerir: i. Distribütör, web sitesinin yaratılmasından önce Bağımsız Web Sitesi Yetki Talebi’ni yazılı olarak ibraz etmelidir.Yetki Talepleri Uygunluk Departmanı’na gönderilmelidir. Bağımsız bir web sitesinin yetkisi Kyäni’nin yegane ve mutlak takdirindedir. ii. k olarak, Distribütör, kendi bağımsız sitesi için gerekli olan herhangi bir yasal incelemenin masrafını ödeyecektir. Kyäni’nin teklif edilen bağımsız web sitesinin kabul edilemez olduğu sonucuna varması durumunda Distribütör’e sitenin değiştirilmesini ve onayın bu değişiklikler yapılana kadar bekletileceğini bildirecektir. Kyäni’den yazılı onay alana kadar hiç bir Distribütör kendi bağımsız web sitesini halka açık hale getiremez. Aşağıdakilere bağlı olarak yetki verilmiş bir web sitesine hiç bir değişiklik ve düzenleme yapılamayacaktır: Distribütör’ün daha önce yetki verilmiş bir web sitesini değiştirmek istemesi durumunda,Bağımsız Web Sitesinin Değişiklik Talebi’ni ve ₺300 değişiklik ücretini ibraz etmelidir. Değişiklik Talebi, Distribütör’ün yapmak isteyeceği her değişikliği veya eklemeyi özellikle belirtmelidir. Değişiklikler Distribütör Kyäni’den yazılı onay alana kadar web sitesinde yayınlanmayacaktır. j. Distribütör Web Siteleri and İnternet Üzerinden Satışlar: Distribütörler internet üzerinden satışları bir Distribütör web sitesi yoluyla Kyäni Genel Merkezi’nin onayıyla yürütebilirler. Kendisine bu izin verilen herhangi bir Distribütör aşağıdaki kısıtlamalara kati suretle riayet edecektir: 1. Ürünler güncel olarak yayınlanan toptan fiyattan (Distribütör fiyatı) daha az bir fiyata satılamaz; 2. Distribütörler eBay, Amazon veya herhangi bir internet üzeri perakende satış yapan siteyle bağlantı kuramazlar; 3. Distribütörler Kyäni’nin resim olarak açık olmadığı herhangi bir ülkede ürün satışı teklif edemezler, ve Ülkenin resim olarak açık olarak tanımlanması Kyäni’nin yegane ve mutlak takdirinde olacaktır; 4. Distribütörler Back Office İndirilenler kısmında tanımlanan ilgili pazarın onaylanmış imge ve değerlerinı kullanmalı ve bunları yeniden boyutlandırma haricinde herhangi bir değişiklik yapmamalıdır; 5. Distribütörler aksi Kyäni tarafından yazılı olarak önceden onaylanmadığı sürece ayrı olarak veya herhangi bir Kyäni ürünüyle birleştirilmiş olarak diğer herhangi bir ürünü satmayacaklardır. 6. Distribütörlerin, URL adresleri için, kendi bulacakları birtakım isimler yanına, “kyanidist” veya “kyaniteam” kelimeleri ni koyarak kullanmaları gerekmektedir. Hiçbir şekilde ürün ismi, ülke, pazar veya bölge adı Kyani’nin yazılı izni olamadan kullanılamaz. Örnek: http://www.wellnesskyanidist.com veya http://www.healthykyaniteam.com kullanılabilir. http://www.kyanigermany.com kullanılamaz. 7. Kyäni yegane ve mutlak takdirinde teklif edilmiş herhangi bir Distribütör web sitesini kabul etme, reddetme, onaylama, veya hükümsüz kılma hakkını saklı tutar. 8. Distribütörler herhangi bir arama motorunun arama sonuçlarında tercih yaratmak için yasalara aykırı veya aldatıcı bir araç kullanmayacaktır. k. Arama Motorlarında Reklam Yapma: Distribütörler, kullanılacak kelime veya cümleleri ve Distribütör’ün ziyaretçinin yönlendirilmesini istediği arama sonuç sayfasını içeren reklam detayları konusunda Kyäni’nin öncelikli yazılı onayını almak kaydıyla Kyäni’nin ticari markalarını kullanarak İnternet üzerindeki arama motorlarında reklam yapabilir. l. Alan İsimleri ve E-Posta Adresleri: Distribütörler Kyäni’nin ticari isimleri, markaları, hizmet isimleri, ürün isimleri, Şirket’in ismi veya bundan dolayı türemiş herhangi bir İnternet alan ismini kullanamaz veya bunlardan herhangi birine kayıt olmaya teşebbüs edemez. Distribütörler Kyäni’nin ticari isimleri, markaları, hizmet isimleri, ürün isimleri, Şirket’in ismi veya bundan dolayı oluşan herhangi bir türevi herhangi bir e-posta adresine birleştirmeyecek veya birleştirmeye teşebbüs etmeyecektir. 1. İçinde Kyani kelimesi geçen bütün email adresleri aynı şekilde “Kyanidist” veya “Kyaniteam” kelimelerinden birini içermek zorundadır. Örnek: johndoe.Kyanidist@gmail.com veyajohndoe.Kyaniteam@gmail.com kullanılabilir. 2. E mail adresinde “Kyanidist” veya “Kyaniteam” kelimelerinden birisi kullanıldığında, aynı emailin imza kısmında distribütörün ismi ile birlikte “Kyani Independent Distributor” veya “Kyani Independent Distributor Team” ifadelerinden birisi kullanılmalıdır. m. Sosyal Medya Hesapları: Eğer Kyäni ismi Sosyal medyada kullanılacaksa, İçinde Kyäni kelimesi bulunan tüm kullanıcı isimleri “Kyänidist” veya “Kyäniteam” olmalıdır. Başka varyasyonlar kabul edilmeyecektir.Kullanıcı isimleri sadece Kyäni olamaz, herhangi bir Kyäni ürünü ya da "Sunrise”, “Sunset”, “PayGate Hesaplayıcısı” vb. ticari isimler de olamaz. Sosyal medya hesaplarına yüklenen tüm resimler Back Ofislerinizde bulacağınız onaylı Kyani resimleri olmalıdır. n. Kartvizitler: Tüm kartvizitler Kyäni Bağımsız Distribütör’ü logosunu içermelidir. Distribütör kartvizitin üzerinde bu kartviziti alan herhangi bir kişiyi makul olarak Distribütör’ün Kyäni’nin çalışanı olduğuna yönlendirecek herhangi bir referans veya içeriği barındırmayacaktır. Eğer Distribütör kartvizitinde seviyesini açıklamak isterse, bu seviye sıfatı doğru olmalıdır. o. Ticari Markalar Ve Telif Hakları: Kyäni, öncelikli yazılı izni olmadan, ticari isimlerinin, ticari markalarının, tasarılarının veya sembollerinin Distribütör de dahil, her hangi bir kişi tarafından kullanılmasına izin vermeyecektir. Distribütörler ne Kyäni’nin yazılı izni olmadan herhangi bir kayıtlı şirket etkinliğini veya konuşmasını satış veya dağıtım amacıyla yayınlayabilir; ne de Distribütörler satış veya kişisel kullanım amacıyla şirket tarafından yayınlanmış sessel veya görsel bant sunumlarının kasetlerini yeniden yayınlayabilir. p. Medya and Medya Araştırmaları: Distribütörler Kyäni’ye veya ürünlerine veya Kyäni bakımından bağımsız Kyäni işlerine dair medya araştırmalarına cevap vermeye teşebbüs etmemelidirler Herhangi bir bakımdan Kyäni’yi dahil eden herhangi bir medya tarafından yapılan tüm araştırmalar ivedilikle Kyäni’nin Halkla İlişkiler Departmanı’na yönlendirilmelidir. Bu Politika, halkın gözündeki uygun bir izlenimin yanısıra, doğru ve tutarlı bilginin halka verildiğinden emin olmak için tasarlanmıştır. q. Bonus Satın Alma: “Bonus satın alma”: (a) kişi veya kuruluşlar tarafından yapılan Bağımsız Distribütör Başvurusu ve Anlaşma’nın bilgisi ve/veya yerine getirilmesi olmaksızın bu kişi veya kuruluşların sponsorluğunun yapılmasını; (b) bir kişi veya kuruluşun hileli olarak Distribütör veya Müşteri olarak sponsorluğunun veya kaydının yapılmasını; © var olmayan kişi veya kuruluşların (“hayaletler”); Distribütör veya Müşteri olarak sponsorluğunu veya teşebbüs edilmiş sponsorluğunu veya (d) Distribütör veya Müşterinin hesap sahibi olmadığı kredi kartının Distribütör veya Müşteri aracılığıyla veya bu kişiler adına kullanımını içerir.Bonus satın alma bu Politika ve Prosedürler’in sözleşmenin esasına ilişkin ihlalini teşkil eder, ve kati ve mutlak suretle yasaktır. r. Ticari Kuruluşlar: Bir kuruluş, ortaklık veya tröst ortaklığı (bu bölümde hepsi "Ticari Kuruluş" olarak adlandırılacaktır) Kuruluş Ruhsatı, Ortaklık Anlaşması, tröst ortaklığı belgeleri veya kuruluşun varlığını kanıtlayan herhangi bir uygun resmi belgeyle (Bu bölümde bu belgelerin tümü "Kuruluş Belgeleri" olarak adlandırılacaktır) Kyäni Distribütörlüğü için başvuruda bulunabilir.Bir Distribütörün sponsorluğu online olarak yapıldı ise, Kuruluş Belgeleri ve Ticari Kuruluş Kaydı formu 30 günlük içerisinde Kyäni'ye gönderilmelidir. Bir Kyäni kuruluşu aynı sponsor altındaki statüsünü bireyselden ortaklığa, kuruluşa ve tröst ortaklığına dönüştürebilir veya kuruluş türünü değiştirebilir. Ticari Kuruluş Kaydı formu tüm hissedarlar, ortaklar veya tröst ortaklarınca imzalanmalıdır. Kuruluşun üyeleri Kyäni'ye borçlanma ve diğer yükümlülükler bakımından müteselsilen sorumludurlar. Ticari Kuruluş değişiklikleri Soyağacı ve Sahiplik değişimlerini süistimal etmek için kullanılamaz. s. Kyäni İşi Değişimi: Her Distribütör Distribütör Başvuru ve Anlaşması’nda içerilen bilgilere göre uygun olarak yerine getirilmiş Distribütör Başvuru ve Anlaşması ve doğru bilgi ve uygun destekleyici belgelerle birlikte yazılı bir talebi ibraz ederek tüm değişikleri acil Kyäni’ye bildirmelidir. t. Soyağacı değişikliği: Tüm pazarlama organizasyonlarının bütünlüğünü korumak ve Distribütörlerin sarfettiği çabayı güvence altına almak amacıyla Kyäni soyağacı değişikliğine karşı caydırıcı önlemler almaktadır. Soyağaçlarının ve distribütör yapılarının bütünlüğünü sürdürmek tüm Distribütörler ve pazarlama organizasyonları başarısı için ciddi bir öneme sahiptir. Bu sebeple bşr Kyäni ağının bir başkasına aktarılmasına nadiren izin verilir. Soyağacı değişikliği talepleri yazılı olarak Distribütör Hizmetleri Birimine değişiklik sebebiyle birlikte yazılı olarak gönderilmelidir. Değişimler yalnızca aşağıda belirtilen iki (2) durumda dikkate alınacaktır: i. Dolandırıcılık şüphesi veya etik olmayan sponsorluk durumlarında, bir distribütör altındaki ağın tümüyle başka bir organizasyona aktarılmasını talep edebilir. Dolandırıcılık şüphesi bulunan tüm sponsorluk uygulamaları ayrı vakalar olarak değerlendirilecektir. ii. Değişiklik talebinde bulunan distribütörün Soyağacı Değişikliği Formu'nu eksizsiz bir şekilde doldurması ve bu forma distribütör ağında yukarıda bulunan ve değişiklikten etkilenecek tüm distribütörlerin yazılı onayını da eklemesi gerekir. Üst seviyedeki bir distribütör 30 gün içinde taleple alakalı onayını göndermezse, değişiklik talebini kabul etmiş sayılır. Soyağacı değişikliğine yalnızca kayıt işleminden sonraki 30 gün içinde izin verilir. Bu sürenin dışına çıkıldığında değişikliğe izin verilmez. Distribütörün altındakiler bir aksi bir talepte bulunmazlarsa distribütörle birlikte soyağaçları değişecektir. Değiştirme taleplerinin Kyäni tarafından işlenmesi ve doğrulanması için otuz (30) günlük bir süre gerekir. Kayıt işleminden sonraki 10 gün içinde bulunulan talepler için Soyağacı Değiştirme Formu gerekmemektedir. Bu süre zarfında bir sponsor talebini e-posta adresi üzerinden Kyäni Müşteri Hizmetleri'ne gönderebilir. 10 günün ardından form gerekmektedir. u. İzinsiz İddia Ve Eylemler 1. Kefalet: Distribütör Kyäni ürünleri ve resmi Kyäni materyallerinde açık bir şekilde belirtilmemiş Küresel Ödeme Planı’na dair yapılan tüm sözlü ve yazılı beyanlarından tamamıyla sorumludur. Distribütörler, Kyäni and Kyäni’nin yöneticilerinin, memurlarının, çalışanlarının, temsilcilerinin zararlarını ödeyeceğini ve onları Distribütör’ün izinsiz temsilciliği veya faaliyetler sonucunda Kyäni’nin maruz kaldığı yargı kararları, para cezaları, para iadeleri, avukat giderleri, yargılama giderleri veya iş kaybını da içeren herhangi bir veya tüm yükümlülüklerden zarar görmesini engelleyeceğini kabul eder. Bu hüküm Distribütör Anlaşması’nın sonlandırılmasına kadar geçerli kalacaktır. 2. Ürün İddiaları: Resmi Kyäni literatüründe ürünün satılacağı hedef ülkeye uygun olarak dahil edilenler hariç, Kyäni tarafından sunulan herhangi bir ürünün iyileştirici, tedavi edici veya yararlı özellikleri hakkındaki hiç bir iddiada (kişisel tanıklıklar da dahil) bulunulamaz. Özellikle, hiç bir Distribütör Kyäni ürünlerinin herhangi bir hastalığı iyileştirme, tedavi etme teşhis etme, herhangi bir hastalığın acısını azaltma veya hastalığı önlemede yararlı olduğu gibi bir iddiada bulunamaz. Bu gibi beyanlar tıbbi veya ilaç iddiaları olarak anlaşılır. Bu tür iddialar sadece Kyäni Politikalerini ihlal etmez, aynı zamanda potansiyel olarak tehlikelidir ve çeşitli uluslarüstü, ulusal ve yerel kanunları da ihlal edebilir. 3. Gelir İddiaları: Aday Distribütörler’e sponsorluk yapma şevkiyle, bazı Distribütörler zaman zaman ağ pazarlamanın doğal gücünü göstermek için gelir iddiaları ve kazanç temsilleri yapma hatasına düşer. Bu durum zarar vericidir çünkü yeni Distribütörler eğer kendi sonuçları diğerlerinin ortaya koyduğu sonuçlar kadar kapsamlı veya hızlı değilse çok çabuk hayal kırıklığına uğrayabilir. Kyäni’de, gelir potansiyelinin diğerlerinin gelirini bildirmeden de büyük oranda çekici olmak için yeterince büyük olduğuna şiddetle inanırız. Daha da fazlası, ulusal ve yerel kanunlar sık sık ağ pazarlama ile uğraşan insanlar tarafından yapılan gelir iddiaları veya tanıklıkları denetler ve hatta belirli türdeki gelir iddiaları veya tanıklıkları yasaklar. Distribütörler çeklerin kopyalarını vermenin veya kendileri veya başkalarının kazançlarını ifşa etmenin yararlı olduğuna inanabilirken, bu tip yaklaşımlar yasalar tarafından zorunlu kılınan uygun ifşaatlar gelir iddiaları veya kazanç temsilleriyle eş zamanlı olarak yapılmadığı takdirde iddiada bulunan Distribütör’ü olduğu kadar Kyäni’yi de olumsuz olarak etkileyecek yasal sonuçlar doğurabilir. Kyäni Distribütörleri gelir iddialarında bulunacak yasal zorunluluklara riayet edecek gerekli verilere sahip olmadığı için, Distribütör, Kyäni fırsatını veya Küresel Ödeme Planı’nı aday bir Distribütör’e sunarken veya bunları aday Distribütör ile tartışırken, gelir tahminleri veya gelir iddialarında bulunamaz, veya (çekleri veya çeklerin kopyalarını, banka hesap durumunu, veya vergi kayıtlarını göstermek de dahil) kendi Kyäni gelirini ifşa edemez. Küresel Ödeme Planı’nın işleyişini açıklamakta kullanılan ve sadece matematiksel tahminlere dayanan farazi gelir örnekleri Distribütör bu şekillerde farazi örnekler sunduğu sürece aday Distribütörler’e verilebilir (1) aday Distribütör(ler)’e bu kazançların farazi olduğu açıklarsa (2)her aday Distribütör’e Kyäni’nin resmi gelir ifşaat beyannamesini sunarsa. 4. Ticari Satış Mağazaları: Kyäni ürünlerinin kişiden kişiye iletişim yoluyla satılmasını şiddetle teşvik eder. Kyäni marka değerini korumak ve Distribütör temeline adalet standardı sağlamaya yardım etmek için, Distribütörler, şirketin öncelikli yazılı izni olmadan Kyäni ürünlerini veya literatürünü burada belirtilenin haricinde herhangi bir perakande veya servis kurumunda gösteremez veya satamaz. Kyäni Distribütörler’in perakende veya servis kuruluşlarında satış yapmayı talep etmesine: (1) ulusal, bölgesel, veya eyalet bazında herhangi bir mağaza zincirinin parçası olmayan bağımsız ve yerel kişilere ait perakende kuruluş; veya (2) sağlık hizmetleri pratisyeninin ofisi olduğu sürece izin verir. Kyäni Distribütörler’in ticari satış yapmayı talep etmesine Şirket’in öncelikli yazılı onayı üzerine izin verir. Bu Politika Ve Prosedürler’in amaçları doğrultusunda, ’’ticari satış” terimi: (a) bir veya çoklu siparişte ₺3,000 eşit veya bu tutarı aşan Kyäni ürünlerinin satışı; veya (b) bu ürünleri son müşteriye yeniden satmayı amaçlayan üçüncü şahıs anlamına gelir. 5. Ticari Sergiler, Fuarlar ve Diğer Satış Forumları: Distribütörler Kyäni ürünlerini ticari sergilerde veya mesleki fuarlarda gösterebilir ve / veya satabilir., Kyäni’nin Politikasi her etkinlik için bir Kyäni işine yetki vermek olduğundan, etkinlik kurucusuna depozito ibraz etmeden önce, Distribütörler şartlı onay için Distribütör Hizmetleri Departmanı’yla yazılı olarak temas kurmalıdır. Nihai onay etkinliğin resmi reklamını, hem Distribütör hem de etkinlik yetkilisi tarafından imzalanmış sözleşme ve stand için depozitonun ödendiğini gösteren makbuzu ilk ibraz eden Distribütör’e verilecektir. Onay sadece belirtilen etkinlik için verilecektir. Gelecekteki etkinliklere katılmak için herhangi bir talep yine Distribütör Hizmetleri Departmanı’na iletilecektir. Kyäni, değerli markasını korumak için, ürünlerini veya Kyäni fırsatını tanıtmak için uygun bir forum olarak görülmeyen herhangi bir göreve yetkı vermeyı reddetme hakkını saklı tutar. Bit pazarı, gayri resmi satış veya pazar satışları için onay verilmeyecektir çünkü bu etkinlikler Kyäni’nin sunmak istediği profesyonel imajla uyuşmamaktadır. 6. Yıkıcı Fiyat Uygulaması Olmaması: Distribütör tarafından yapılan tüm Kyäni ürünleri satışı Kyäni web sitesinde satış tarihinde gösterilen yayınlanmış Kyäni fiyatının en az yüzde doksanında olmalıdır. v. Çıkar Çatışması 1. Talepsizlik: Kyäni Distribütörleri, eğer isterlerse, Kyäni ürünleriyle ilgili olmayan diğer doğrudan satış veya ağ pazarlama veya çok düzeyli pazarlama teşebbüslerine (toplu olarak “ağ pazarlama”) katılabilir. Bununla birlikte, eğer Distribütör diğer bir ağ pazarlama fırsatına katılmayı seçerse, çıkar ve sadakat çatışmalarından kaçınmak için Distribütörler’in aşağıdakileri içeren İzinsiz Sporsonluğu uygulamaları yasaklanmıştır: Anlaşmanın süresi boyunca, Kyäni Müşterileri veya Distribütörleri’ne yapılacak diğer ağ pazarlama iş girişimlerine, ya doğrudan ya da herhangi bir üçüncü şahıs aracılığıyla gerçek veya teşebbüs edilen herhangi bir işe alma veya sponsorluk… Bu, diğer ağ pazarlama iş girişimini Kyäni Müşterisi veya Distribütör’üne sunmayı veya bu girişimin sunumunda ona yardım etmeyi, veya dolaylı yoldan veya açık bir şekilde herhangi bir Kyäni Müşterisi veya Distribürünü diğer iş girişimlerine katılmaya teşvik etmeyi içerir ve bununla da sınırlı kalmayacaktır. Eğer Distribütör iki ayrı ağ pazarlama programını birden yürütüyorsa çatışmaların ortaya çıkması son derece yüksek bir ihtimal olduğu için, diğer bir ağ pazarlama iş girişimi için işe almadan veya sponsorluğu gerçekleştirmeden önce bir adayın Kyäni Müşterisi veya Distribütörü olup olmadığına karar vermek Distribütör’ün sorumluluğudur. Distribütör Anlaşması’nın iptalini takip eden altı aylık süre içerisinde,önceki Distribütör herhangi bir Kyäni Distribütörü veya Müşterisi’ni herhangi bir ağ pazarlama programı için işe alamaz. Distribütör veya herhangi bir üçüncü şahıs tarafından Kyäni Müşterileri ve Distribütörleri’nin bu iş girişiminde için sponsorluğun yapmak için kullanılan herhangi bir literatürü, bant veya herhangi bir türdeki tanıtım materyallerini üretmek ve teklif etmek; Kyäni’ye ait olmayan rekabet eden herhangi bir ürünü Kyäni Müşterileri veya Distribütörleri’ne satmak, satmayı teklif etmek, veya tanıtmak. Kyäni ürünün rekabet ettiği kabul edilen aynı eşdeğer kategorideki herhangi bir ürün; mesela Kyäni besinsel destekleyicileriyle aynı eşdeğer kategorideki herhangi bir besinsel destekleyici, bu yüzden maliyetine, kalitesine, bileşenlerine veya besin maddelerine bakmaksızın rekabet eden bir üründür. Kyäni’ye ait olmayan herhangi bir ürünle, iş planıyla fırsatla veya teşvik ediciyle bağlantılı olarak Kyäni ürünlerini teklif etmek veya Kyäni Küresel Ödeme Planı’nı tanıtmak ;veya Kyäni’ye ait olmayan ürünleri, iş planını, fırsatı, veya teşvik ediciyi herhangi bir Kyäni toplantı, seminer, lansman, kongre, veya diğer bir Kyäni toplantısında, veya böyle bir etkinliğin hemen akabinde teklif etmek. 2. Alt Sıra Faaliyet Raporları: Alt Sıra Faaliyet Raporları Distribütör erişimi için ve Kyäni resmi web sitesinde incelenmek üzere mevcuttur. Çevrimiçi Alt Sıra Faaliyet Raporları’na erişim şifreyle korunmaktadır. Tüm Alt Sıra Faaliyet Raporları ve orada içerilen bilgiler gizlidir ve Kyäni’ye ait olan sahibine özel bilgi ve iş ticareti sırlarını teşkil eder. Alt Sıra Faaliyet Raporları Distribütörler’e en sıkı gizlilikle verilir ve Distribütörler’e sadece Kyäni işlerinin gelişiminde potansiyel Alt Sıra Organizasyonları’yla olan çalışmalarında yardımcı olma amacıyla kullanılabilir hale getirilmiştir. Distribütörler Alt Sıra Faaliyet Raporları’nı alt sıra Distribütörler’ine yardımcı olmak, onları motive etmek ve eğitmek için kullanmalıdırlar. Distribütör ve Kyäni bu konuda hemfikirdir ancak bu mahremiyet ve gizlilik anlaşması nedeniyle, Kyäni Distribütör’e Alt Sıra Faaliyet Raporları’nı vermeyecektir. Distribütör kendi veya başka bir kişi, ortaklık, kuruluş, kurum veya diğer bir işletme adına: i. Doğrudan veya dolaylı olarak Alt Sıra Faaliyet Raporu’nda belirtilen herhangi bir bilgiyi herhangi bir üçüncü şahsa ifşa etmeyecektir; ii. Doğrudan veya dolaylı olarak Alt Sıra Faaliyet Raporu şifresini veya kullanıcı erişim kodunu ifşa etmeyecektir; iii. Kyäni ile rekabet etmek amacıyla veya Kyäni işini tanıtma dışında herhangi bir amaçla bilgileri kullanmayacaktır; iv. Herhangi bir raporda listelenen Kyäni Distribütör veya Müşterisi’ni istihdam veya talep etmeyecek, veya herhangi bir tavırla herhangi bir Kyäni Distribütör veya Tercih Edilen Müşterisini, Kyäni ile olan iş ilişkilerini değiştirmeleri için etkilemeye veya kandırmaya teşebbüs etmeyecek; veya v. Alt Sıra Faaliyet Raporu’nda bulunan herhangi bir bilgiyi kullanmayacak veya herhangi bir kişi, ortaklık, kuruluş, kurum veya diğer bir işletmeye ifşa etmeyecektir. Şirket’in talebi üzerine, herhangi bir mevcut veya önceki Distribütör Alt Sıra Faaliyet Raporları’nın aslını veya aslı gibi suretlerini Şirket’e geri getirecektir. w. Diğer Doğrudan Satıcıları Hedef Almak: Kyäni ne belirli bir biçimde ve bilinçli olarak Kyäni ürünlerin satmak veya Kyäni Distribütörü olmak için diğer bir doğrudan satış şirketinin satış gücünü hedef alan Distribütörler’e , ne de Distribütörler’in böyle bir diğer şirketle olan sözleşmelerinin hükümlerini ihlal etmeleri için diğer doğrudan satış şirketinin satış gücü üyelerini talep etmeleri ve ayartmalarına göz yumacaktır. Eğer Distribütörler böyle bir faaliyetle uğraşırsa, diğer doğrudan satış şirketi tarafından aleyhlerinde dava açılması riskini de kabul ederler. Eğer satış gücü veya müşterilere uygunsuz şekilde sponsor olunmasıyla uğraştığını ileri süren Distribütör’e karşı herhangi bir dava, tahkim veya arabuluculuk başlatılırsa Kyäni ne Distribütör’ün savunma masraflarını veya yasal ücretlerini ödeyecek, ne de herhangi bir yargı, ödül, veya uyuşmazlığın çözümü için Distribütör’ün zararını ödeyecektir. x. Çapraz Sponsorluk: Gerçek veya teşebbüs edilen çapraz sponsorluk kati süretle yasaklanmıştır. Çapraz sponsorluk hali hazırda farklı bir sponsorluk sırasıyla, Kyäni ile dosyaya geçirilmiş Müşteri veya Distribütör Anlaşması veya önceki altı takvim ayı içinde bu şekilde bir anlaşması olan kişi veya işletmenin talep edilmesi, kayıt edilmesi veya sponsorluğunun yapılması olarak tanımlanır. Bu politikayı bozmak için eşin veya akrabaların ismini, ticari isimleri, olarak iş görenleri,varsayılan isimleri, ortaklık, şirket, tröst, federal kimlik numaraları veya sahte kimlik numaralarını kullanmak yasaklanmıştır. Distribütörler herhangi bir Distribütör’ü birinci Distribütör’ün pazarlama organizasyonun parçası olması için ayartma teşebbüsüyle diğer Kyäni Distribütörleri’ni alçaltmayacak, onların güvenini sarsmayacak veya onları itibarsızlaştırmayacaktır. Çapraz sponsorluk keşfedilirse, acil olarak Şirket’in dikkatine sunulmalıdır. Kyäni organizasyon değiştiren Distribütör ve /veya çapraz sponsorluğu teşvik eden veya ona katılan bu Distribütörler’e karşı disiplin tedbirleri alabilir. Kyäni eğer Şirket bunu yapmayı adil ve uygun görürse, sorun yaran Distribütör’ün tüm veya kısmi alt sırasını asıl Alt Sıra Organizasyonu’na taşıyabilir. Bununla birlikte, Kyäni Distribütör’,ün Alt Sırası’nı taşıma konusunda herhangi bir yükümlülüğün altına girmez, ve organizasyonun nihai düzeni Kyäni’nin yegane takdir yetkisinde kalır. Distribütörler çapraz olarak sponsorluğu yapılmış Distribütör’ün Alt Sıra Organizasyonu’nun düzeninden kaynaklanan veya bu düzenle ilgili Kyäni’ye karşı tüm iddia ve hukuki sebeplerden feragat edecektir. y. Hatalar veya Sorular: Eğer bir Distribütör’ün komisyonlar, bonuslar, Alt Sıra Faaliyet Raporları, veya değişiklikler hakkında soruları varsa veya Distribütör bunlara ilişkin hatalar yapıldığına inanıyorsa, Distribütör görünen hata veya söz konusu olan olayın tarihinden itibaren 60 gün icerisinde Kyäni’yi yazılı olarak bilgilendirmelidir. Kyäni 60 gün içinde bildirilmeyen herhangi bir hata, ihmal ve problemden sorumulu olmayacaktır. z. Aşırı Envanter Satın Alımının Yasaklanması : Distribütörler’in ürün veya satış aygıtlarının envanterlerini taşımaları zorunlu değildir. Bunu yapan Distribütörler müşteri siparişlerini tamamlamak veya yeni Distribütörler’in ihtiyaçlarını karşılamak için azaltılmış cevap süresi nedeniyle perakende satış yapmayı veya pazarlama organizasyonunu kurmayı daha kolay bulabilirler. Her Distribütör bu konulara ilişkin kendi kararını vermelidir. Distribütörler’in satamayacakları aşırı envanterlerle engellenmemelerini sağlamak için, bu envanterler Distribütör’in burada açıklanan hükümlere uygun olan iptali durumunda Kyäni’ye geri verilebilir. Kyäni, öncelikli larak Kyäni Küresel Ödeme Planı’ndaki komisyon, bonus veya avanslara hak kazanma amacıyla yapılan makul olmayan miktarlarda ürün satın alımını kati suretle yasaklar. Distribütörler ne bir ay içinde makul olarak yeniden satabilecekleri veya tüketebileceklerinden fazla envanter satın alacak, ne de diğerlerini bunu yapmaları için teşvik edecektir. Distribütörler’in ay içinde ₺3.000 tutarından fazla ürün satın almaları bu miktari aşan ve bekleyen perakende siparişlerinin olduğunu Kyäni’ye bildirmedikleri veya neden böyle bir satın alımın gerekli olduğu konusunda Kyäni’ye bilgi vermedikleri sürece yasaklanmıştır. aa. Resmi Onay Ve Destek: Ne yerel ne de ulusal resmi düzenleyici kuruluşlar ve resmi yetkililer herhangi bir doğrudan satış yapan ağ pazarlama şirketini veya programını onaylar veya destekler. Bu yüzden, Distribütörler Kyäni veya Küresel Ödeme Planı’nın "onaylandığını," veya "desteklendiğini" temsil veya ima etmeyeceklerdir ya da aksi takdirde resmi temsilci veya yetkilisi tarafından yaptırımlara maruz kalacaklardır. bb. Kimlik: Tüm Distribütörler’in Distribütör Başvuru veya Anlaşması’nda veya bunlarla bağlantılı olarak talep edilen herhangi bir kimlik, vergi veya ulusal kimlik numaralarını ibraz etmeleri zorunludur. Katılım esnasında, Şirket Distribütör’e sayesinde tanımlanacağı kişiye özel bir Distribütör Kimlik Numarası verecektir. Bu numara sipariş vermede veya komisyon ve bonusları takip etmede kullanılacaktır. cc. Gelir Vergileri: Her yıl, Kyäni bu tür vergi ve bilgi formları ve beyannamelerini verecektir çünkü bunların ilgili resmi organlara ve temsilciliklere ibraz edilmesi yasal olarak zorunludur. Her Distribütör Bağımsız bir Distribütör olarak, elde edilen her gelir üzerinden vergisini ödemekle yükümlüdür. dd. Bağımsız Girişimci Durumu: Distribütörler bağımsız girişimcilerdir. Kyäni ve Distribütörleri arasındaki anlaşma ne Şirket ve Distribütör arasında işveren/ çalışan, temsilcilik, ortaklık, ortak teşebbüs ilişkisi yaratır , ne de bu ilişki işin bayiliğini veya iş fırsatını satın alımını içerir. Distribütör’ün şirketi (açıklanan veya ima edilen) herhangi bir taahhüte zorunlu bırakma yetkisi yoktur. Her Distribütör, kendi hedeflerini, saatlerini ve satış yöntemlerini ve Distribütör’ün sözleşmeyle bağlanmış taahhütleri ve yürürlükte bulunan yasalar tarafından kısıtlanabildiği durumlar haricinde Distribütör’ün bağımsız işini yürütecek diğer araçları belirleyecektir. Kyäni ismi ve diğer isimler Kyäni tarafından kabul edilebildiği halde Kyäni’nin sahibine özel ticari isimleri, ticari markaları ve hizmet markalarıdır.Böyle olunca da, bu markalar Kyäni için büyük önem taşır ve Dsitrübütörler’e sadece açık bir şekilde yetki verilmiş bir tarzda sunulur. Şirket tarafından üretilmeyen herhangi bir parçanın üzerinde Kyäni isminin kullanımı aşağıdakiler haricinde yasaklanmıştır: Distribütör’ün İsmi Bağımsız Kyäni Distribütörü Distribütörler telefon rehberinin beyaz veya sarı sayfalarında kendi isimleri altında kendilerini “Bağımsız Kyäni Distribütörü” olarak listeleyecektir. Hiç bir Distribütör Kyäni'ni ismi veya logosunu kullanarak telefon rehberi görüntüsü koymayacaktır. Distribütörler telefonu “Kyäni”, “Kyäni Anonim Şirketi”, diyerek veya arayanı Kyäni’nin şirket ofislerine ulaştığına inanmaya yönlendirecek herhangi bir üslupla cevaplayamaz. ee. Sigorta İş Takibi Kapsamı: Kyäni bağımsız iş faaliyeti için sigorta kapsamı sağlamaz. Distribütörler uygun gördükleri sürece sigorta kapsamı düzenlemeyi isteyebilirler. ff. Ürün Yükümlülük Kapsamı: Kyäni Şirket ve Distribütörleri’ni ürün yükümlülüğü iddiaları Şirket Politikaları ve yürürlükteki yasalar ve yönetmelikler uyarınca Kyäni ürünlerini pazarladıkları sürece Bağımsız Distribütörler’in kapsamını genişleten “Satıcı Desteği” yoluyla gelen ürün iddialarına karşı koruma teminatını devam ettirir. Kyäni’nin ürün yükümlülüğü politikası Distribütör’ün ürünlerin pazarlamasındaki kötü yönetimi veya Distribütör’ün bağımsız iş faaliyetlerinde bulunan diğer risk faktörleri sonucunda ortaya çıkan iddialar veya eylemlerin kapsamını genişletmez. gg. Uluslararası Pazarlama: Distribütörler’e sadece Kyäni’nin resmi şirket literatüründe duyurulduğu şekilde Kyäni’ye iş yapma yetkisi verilen ülkelerde Kyäni ürünlerini satmaları ve Müşterileri kayıt etmeleri veya Distribütörler’e sponsor olmaları için yetki verilmiştir. Kyäni’nin satışa ve Distribütör faaliyetlerine yetki verdiği ülkelerde, Distribütörler bu ülke için olan belirli Kyäni kurallarına uyacaktır. Bu kurallar ülkeden ülkeye değişebilir ve Distribütörler bu ülkeye ve işlerini yürütmek istedikleri yerlere ait kuralları bilmek zorundadır. Ülkeye özgü bilgiler bu Politika ve Prosedürler’in ülke eklerinde belirli zamanlarda sunulabilir. hh. Yasa Ve Yönetmeliklere Bağlılık: Pek çok ülke belirli ülke tabanlı işleri düzenleyen yasalara sahiptir. Bir çok durumda bu yönetmelikler işlerinin doğası gereği Distribütörler’e uygulanamamaktadır. Bununla birlikte, Distribütörler kendilerine uygulanan bu kurallara uymalıdır. Eğer bir devlet yetkilisi veya temsilcisi Distribütör’e bu yönetmeliğin ona da uygulandığını söylerse, Distribütör nazikçe ve işbirliği yaparak cevap vermelidir; ve uygun olduğu yerde, Distribütör bu yönetmeliğin bir kopyasını Kyäni Uygunluk Departmanı’na göndermeye teşvik edilir. ii. Gayrıreşitler: İkamet ettiği ülkede gayrıreşit kişi olarak kabul edilen hiç kimse Kyäni Distribütörü olamaz. Distribütörler gayrıreşit herhangi bir kimseye sponsorluk yapmayacak ve onları Kyäni programına dahil etmeyecektir. jj. Ev Halkı Üyelerinin veya Bağlı Bireylerin Eylemleri: Distribütör’ün doğrudan ev halkı üyelerinden biri, eğer Distribütör tarafından yapılırsa, Anlaşma’nın herhangi bir hükmünü ihlal edecek herhangi bir faaliyetle uğraşırsa, böyle bir eylem Distribütör tarafından bir ihlal olarak görülecek ve Kyäni Distribütör’e karşı disiplin tedbirleri uygulayabilecektir. Benzer şekilde, bir kurum, şirket, ortaklık veya diğer bir işletmeyle (toplu olarak “ bağlı bireyler”) ilişkilendirilmiş bir birey Anlaşma’yı ihlal ederse, bu eylem(ler) işletme tarafından bir ihlal olarak görülecek, ve Kyäni bu işletmeye karşı disiplin tedbirleri uygulayabilecektir. kk. Yeniden Paketleme Ve Etiketlemenin Yasaklanması: Distribütörler herhangi bir Kyäni ürünü üzerindeki etiketleri, bilgiyi, materyallerini veya programlarını her hangi bir şekilde yeniden paketleyemez, etiketleyemez, dolduramaz veya değiştiremez. Kyäni ürünleri asıl kutularından satılmalıdır: yeniden etiketleme veya paketleme özellikle eğer mülke veya diğer bir kişiye zarar gelirse Distribütörleri cezai veya hukuki sorumluluğa maruz bırakabilir, ll. Kayıt Talepleri: Distribütör tarafından fatura, başvurular, Alt Sıra Faaliyet Raporları, veya diğer kayıtların kopyalarıyla ilgili herhangi bir talep, posta ve dosyaları araştırma ve kayıtların kopyasını çıkarmak için gereken zamanın masrafını karşılamak için sayfa ve kopya başına ₺3 ücret gerektirecektir. mm. Kyäni İşinin Satışı, Transferi Ve Devredilmesi: Kyäni işinin özel mülkiyete ait, bağımsız olarak yürütülen bir iş olmasına rağmen, Kyäni işinin satışı, transferi veya devredilmesi belirli kısıtlamalara tabidir. Eğer bir Distribütör Kyäni işini satmayı / transfer etmeyi isterse aşağıdaki kıstaslar sağlanmalıdır: 1. Var olan sponsorluk sırası her zaman korunmalıdır böylece Kyäni işi bu sponsorluk sırasında yürütülmeye devam eder. 2. Tüm işlemler için ₺750 İdari Ücret olacaktır. 3. Satış transfer veya devretme Kyäni tarafından sonlandırılmadan ve onaylanmadan önce, satışı yapan Distribütör’ün Kyäni ile olan herhangi bir borç yükümlülüğü giderilmelidir. 4. Satışı yapan Distribütör Kyäni işini satmaya, transfer etmeye veya devretmeye uygun olmak için iyi hal içinde ve Anlaşma’nın hükümlerini ihlal etmemiş olmalıdır. Kyäni satış işlemlerini kabul veya reddedecek yegane takdir yetkisine sahiptir. 5. Satın alma ve satış anlaşmasının ve Yeni Distribütör Anlaşması’nın tam olarak uygulanması durumunda, taraflar anlaşmaşların kopyalarını inceleme ve onay için Kyäni’nin Distribütör Hizmetleri Departmanı’na ibraz etmelidir. Kyäni satın alan ve satışı yapan arasındaki işlemi analiz etmek için gerekli olabilecek ek belgelendirmeyi talep etme hakkını saklı tutar. Kyäni’nin Distribütör Hizmetleri Departmanı, kendi takdiriyle, taraflardan gelen tüm gerekli belgelerin makbuzundan 30 gün sonra satış, transfer veya devretmeyi onaylayacak veya reddedecektir. 6. Hesap sahibi kişi; bir kuruluş, ortaklık, tröst ortaklığı veya başka türde bir ticari kuruluş olacaksa, herhangi bir değişiklik dikkate alınmadan veya onaylanmadan önce ticari kuruluşun varlığını ispatlayan Kuruluş Ruhsatı, Ortaklık Anlaşması veya uygun resmi belgelerin Kyäni'ye gönderilmesi gerekmektedir. 7. Soyağacı Değiştirme kurallarını ihlal eden Hesap Devir işlemleri gerçekleştirilmez. Eğer taraflar Kyäni’s işlem onayını alamazlarsa, transfer Kyäni’nin opsiyonunda feshedilebilir. Var olan Kyäni işini satın alıcısı satışı yapan Distribütör’ün yükümlülüklerini ve pozisyonunu üstlenecektir. Kyäni işini satan Distribütör en az altı takvim ayı süresi boyunca tekrar Kyäni Distribütör’ü olmak için başvuru yapmaya uygun olmayacaktır. Kyäni işinin devrinden veya satışından dolayı yerleştirme veya sponsorluk değiştirme talepleri yerine getirilmeyebilir . nn. Kyäni İşinin Ayrılması: Kyäni Distribütörleri bazen Kyäni işlerini koca-eş ortaklığı, düzenli ortaklık veya tröstler şeklinde yönetebilirler. Bu tür durumlarda evlilik bir boşanmayla son bulabileceğinden veya kurum, ortaklık veya tröst (son üç kuruluş bundan böyle toplu olarak “işletmeler” olarak anılacaktır) feshedilebileceğinden, diğer işlerin veya sponsorluğun üst veya alt sıralarının menfaat ve gelirlerini olumsuz olarak etkilememek için işin ayrılması veya bölünmesinin gerçekleşmesini sağlamak için düzenlemeler yapılmalıdır. Eğer ayrılan taraflar, diğer Distribütörler’in ve Şirket’in çıkarına en iyi şekilde hizmet edecek şekilde hareket edemezse, Kyäni tek taraflı olarak Distribütör Anlaşması’nı sonlandıracaktır. Boşanmanın veya işletme feshinin askıda kalması durumunda, taraflar aşağıdaki işletim yöntemlerini uygulamalıdır: 1. Taraflardan biri, diğer(ler)inin rızasıyla, anlaşmaya uygun olarak yazılı şekilde bırakılan eş, hissedarlar, ortaklar veya mütevelliler vasıtasıyla Kyäni işini yürütmek için Kyäni’ye doğrudan ve sadece diğer eş veya bırakılmayan hissedar ortak, veya mütevelli ile ilgilenmek üzere yetki verir. 2. Taraflar Kyäni işini ortak olarak yürütmeye devam edebilir, bundan dolayı Kyäni tarafından ödenen tüm ücretler Distribütörler’in ortak isimlerine veya tarafların bağımsız olarak kendi aralarında anlaşabildiği gibi bölünecek olan işletmenin adına ödenecektir. 3. Eğer taraflar boşanmanın veya feshin askında beklemesi esnasında işin nasıl tahsis edileceği konusunda karşılıklı olarak anlaşamazlarsa, Şirket işi boşanma veya feshin dosyalanmasından önce var olduğu şekliyle mevcut duruma göre ele alacaktır. Her ne koşulda olursa olsun boşanmakta olan eşlerin veya feshedilmekte olan işletmenin Alt Sıra Organizasyonu bölünmeyecektir. Benzer şekilde, her ne koşulda olursa olsun Kyäni, komisyon ve bonus çeklerini boşanmakta olan eşler veya feshedilmekte olan işletmenin üyeleri arasında bölmeyecektir. Kyäni sadece bir Alt Sıra Organizasyonu’nu tanıyacak ve Kyäni işi ve komisyon zinciri başına başına bir komisyon çeki verecektir. Komisyon çekleri her zaman aynı kişi veya işletmeye verilecektir. Boşanma veya feshedilme takibatinda olan tarafların komisyonların terkibi ve işin sahipliği konularındaki uyuşmazlığı çözememeleri durumunda, Distribütör Anlaşması zorunlu olarak iptal edilecektir. Önceki eş veya önceki işletme bağı asıl Kyäni işlerindeki tüm haklarından tamamıyla feragat ederse, burada yer alan bekleme dönemi zorunluluklarını karşıladığı sürece bundan sonra seçtikleri herhangi bir sponsorun altında sponsorluk yapmakta özgürdürler. Böyle bir durumda,bununla birlikte,önceki eş veya ortağın önceki organizasyonlarındaki herhangi bir Distribütör’e veya önceki herhangi bir perakende müşteriye karşı hakkı olmayacaktır. Yeni işlerini herhangi bir diğer yeni Distribütör’ün yapacağı aynı tarzla geliştirmelidirler. oo. Sponsor Olma: İyi hal içinde olan tüm aktif Distribütörler’in diğerlerine sponsor olma ve onları Kyäni’ye kaydetme hakkı vardır. Her aday Müşteri veya Distribütör’ün kendi Sponsoru’nu seçme nihai hakkı vardır. Eğer iki Distribütör aynı yeni Distribütör veya Müşteri’nin Sponsoru oldukların iddia ediyorsa, Şirket, kendisi tarafından alınan ilk başvuruyu kontrol eden olarak düşünecektir. Ayrıca, Kyäni şirketin resmi olarak açık olmadığı ülke ve bölgelerde kaydı reddetme kakkını saklı tutar. pp. İstifleme: “İstifleme” terimi: (a) Bağımsız Distribütör Başvuruları Ve Anlaşmaları’nı Kyäni’ye iletememe ve yerine getirilmelerinden sonra 72 saatten daha uzun süre tutmayı ; (b) Bağımsız Distribütör Başvuruları ve Anlaşmaları Kyäni’nin Küresel Ödeme Planı’na uygun olarak ödemeyi arttırma amacıyla yerleştirilmesi veya kötüye kullanılmasını; veya © Kyäni’nin Küresel Ödeme Planı’na uygun olarak ödemeleri arttırma amacıyla yeni Distribütörler’e mali yardım sağlamayı içerir. İstifleme bu Politika Ve Prosedürler’in sözleşmenin esasına ilişkin ihlalini teşkil eder, ve kati suretle ve bütünüyle yasaklanmıştır. qq. Vekalet: Kişisel Distribütör’ün ölümü üzerine, kendisinin işi varislerine geçirilebilir. Transferin uygun olduğunu temin etmek için yasalar gereğince uygun yasal belgelendirme Şirket’e ibraz edilmelidir. Benzer şekilde, Distribütör yerel kanunlar gereği kendisine vasiyetname veya vasiyetname ile ilgili diğer belgelerinde yardımcı olması için bir avukata danışmalıdır. Kyäni işi yerel kanunlar gereği vasiyetname ve diğer vasiyatname ile ilgili süreç ile transfer edildiğinde, hak sahibi aşağıdaki vasıfları taşıdığı sürece vefat eden Distribütör’ün pazarlama organizasyonunun tüm bonus ve komisyonlarını toplama hakkını kazanır. Halef(ler): 1. Yeni bir Distribütör Anlaşması’ın imzalamalıdır; 2. Anlaşmanın hükümlerine uymalıdır; ve 3. Vefat eden Distribütör’ün durumu için tüm gerekli vasıfları taşımalıdır. Kyäni’nin bu kısma uygun olarak transfer edilen bonus ve komisyon çekleri mirasçılara tek bir ortak çek olarak ödenecektir. Mirasçılar Kyäni’ye tüm bonus ve komisyon çeklerinin gönderileceği bir “kayıt adresi” vermelidirler Eğer iş ortak mirasçılara bırakıldıysa bu mirasçılar Distribütörlüğe devam edebilmek için ticari bir işletme kurmalıdırlar. rr. Distribütör’ün Yetersizliğinden Kaynaklanan Transfer: Yetersizlik yüzünden Kyäni işinin transferini gerçekleştirmek için, halef aşağıdakileri Kyäni’ye ulaştırmalıdır: (1) vasi veya mütevellit olarak başvurunun noter onaylı kopyası; veya (2) mahkeme emrinin veya Kyäni işini yönetmek için yerel kanunlar gereği halef tarafından alınan hakkı belirleyen diğer belgelendirmelerin noter onaylı kopyası; ve (3) mütevellit tarafından imzalanmış Distribütör Anlaşması. 4. DİSTRIBÜTÖRLER’İN SORUMLULUKLARI a. Adres ve Telefon Değişikliği: Ürünlerin,destek materyallerinin ve komisyon çeklerinin zamanında dağıtımını sağlamak için, Kyäni’nin dosyalarının güncel olması çok önemlidir. Distribütörler’in tüm adres ve telefon numarası bilgilerini güncel tutmaları gerekmektedir. Bu, Distribütör’ün Back Office’inde veya alternatif olarak bu gerekli doğrulamaları Müşteri Hizmetleri’ne göndererek yapılabilir. Siparişlerin uygun dağıtımını garanti etmek için, tüm değişiklikler adres veya telefon numarası değişikliğinin yürürlüğe giriş tarihinden iki hafta öncesinden az olmamak kaydıyla ulaştırılmalıdır. b. Süregelen Eğitimler: Kyäni fırsatında başarılı olmak için, diğer bir Distribütör’ün sponsorluğunu yapan herhangi bir Distribütör alt sırasının Kyäni işini uygun olarak yürüttüğünden emin olmak için iyi niyetli bir yardım ve eğitim fonksiyonu sergilemelidir.Distribütörler’in Alt Sıra Organizasyonları’ndaki Distribütörlerle süregelen temas ve iletişim olmalıdır .Bu tip temas ve iletişimlerin örnekleri haber bültenleri, yazılı iletişim,kişisel buluşmalar, telefon iletişimi, sesli mesaj, elektronik posta, ve alt sıra Distribütörleri’nin Kyäni toplantıları, eğitim oturumları, ve diğer toplantılara eşlik etmesini içerebilir ve bunlarla da sınırlı kalmayacaktır. Ayrıca Üst sıra Distribütörler yeni Distribütörler’i Şirket Politika Ve Prosedürleri ve yerel kanunlara uygun olarak Kyäni ürün bilgisi, etkili satış teknikleri, Kyäni Küresel Ödeme Planı konularında motive etmeye ve eğitmeye çalışmalıdır. Distribütörler alt sıra Distribütörleri’nin uygun olmayan ürün veya iş iddialarında bulunmadıklarından, veya yasa dışı veya uygunsuz idarelerle uğraşmadıklarından emin olmak için Alt Sıra Organizasyonuları’ndaki Distribütörler’i denetlemelidir. Talep üzerine, her Distribütör Kyäni’ye Sponsor’un süregelen sorumluluklarının yerine getirilmesiyle ilgili belgelendirilmiş kanıt sunabilmelidir. c. Süregelen Satış Sorumlulukları: Sponsorluk faaliyetlerinin seviyesine bakmaksızın, başarılı Distribütörler yeni müşteriler edinme ve var olan müşterilerine hizmet sunma yoluyla kişisel olarak satışları arttırmaya devam etmenin süregelen zorunluluğunu hissederler. d. Aleyhte Konuşmama: Kyäni bağımsız Distribütörleri’ne sektördeki en iyi ürün, ödeme planı, ve hizmetleri sağlar Benzer şekilde, yapıcı eleştiriler ve yorumlar da hoş karşılanır ve bunlar Distribütör Hizmetleri Departmanı’na yazılı olarak gönderilmelidir. Unutmayın kı, size en iyi hizmeti verebilmek için, sizden haber almalıyız! Kyäni yapıcı tavsiyeleri hoş karşılarken, bu alanda Distribütörler tarafından Şirket, ürünleri, ödeme veya planı hakkında sarf edilen olumsuz yorumlar ve sözler diğer Kyäni Distribütörleri’nin hevesini kırmaktan başka bir işe yaramamaktadır. Benzer şekilde, rakipler hakkındaki ’’moral bozucu konuşmalar’’ sonunda Kyäni’ye de zarar verecek bir şekilde sektöre zarar veren olumsuz bir ortam yaratır. Bu sebeple, alt sıralarına uygun bir örnek oluşturnak için, Distribütörler Şirket ve ürünleri veya rakipler ve ürünleri aleyhine konuşmamalıdır. Kyäni, kişisel davranışının Kyäni’nin birliğini bozduğu ve Kyäni’ye zarar verdiği kanıtlanmış Distribütörler’i yasal takibe alma hakkını saklı tutar. e. Başvuranlara Belgelendirme Sağlama: Distribütörler (her zaman Kyäni web sitesinde bulunabilen) Politika ve Prosedürler ve Ödeme Planı’nın en güncel versiyonunu başvuran Distribütör Anlaşması’nı imzalamadan önce Distribütör olmaları için sponsorluğunu yaptıkları kişilere tedarik etmeye yardım etmelidir. f. Politika İhlalini Rapor Etme: Diğer bir Distribütör tarafından bir Politika’nın ihlal edildiğini gözlemleyen herhangi bir Distribütör doğrudan Kyäni Uygunluk Departmanı’nın dikkatine yazılı bir ihlal rapor ibraz etmesi için teşvik edilir. Tarihler, vuk’u bulma sayısı, olaya karışanlar, ve herhangi bir destekleyici belgelendirme gibi olay detayları rapora dahil edilmelidir. 5. SATIŞLAR a. Ürün Satışları: Kyäni Küresel Ödeme Planı Kyäni ürünlerinin son müşterilere satışına dayanmaktadır.Distribütörler (Anlaşma’da belirtilen diğer yükümlülükleri yerine getirmenin yanısıra) bonuslar, komisyonlar, ve daha yüksek seviyedeki başarıların avanslarına uygun olmak için kişisel ve Alt Sıra Organizasyonu perakende satış gereksinimlerini yerine getirmelidir. b. Fiyat Ve Bölge Kısıtlaması Olmaması: Distribütörler Kyäni ürünlerini yayınlanan toptan Distribütör fiyatından daha dűşűk bir fiyata satamazlar. Distribütörler Kyäni ürünlerini sadece Kyäni tarafından resmi olarak Kyäni işi için açık olarak onaylanan űlkelerde satabilirler. c. Satış Makbuzu: Kyäni tüm Distribütörleri’ni satış anında perakende müşterilerine resmi Kyäni satış makbuzunun iki kopyasını tedarik etmeleri için teşvik eder. Bu makbuzlar, eğer bunlar yerel kanunlar tarafından karşılanıyorsa, Kyäni ürünlerinin Müşteri Tatmin Garantisi ve müşteri koruma beyanını ortaya koyacaktır. Distribütörler’in Doğrudan Ve Tercih Edilen Müşterileri’ne olan satım alımların belgelendiren kayıtlar Kyäni tarafından tutalacaktır, ve Distribütörler perakende satış makbuzlarını iki yıl süresince tutacak ve şirket’in talebiyle furnish onları Kyäni’ye sunacaktır. Dahası, Distribütörler yerel kanunlar gereğince bağımsız işlerinin gereksinimlerine uymak için (örneğin Distribütör’,ün vergi yükümlülüklerinin yararına gelir ve masraflara ilişkin belgeleri tahsis etmek gibi). Distribütör işlemleriyle ilgili kayıtları tutmayı unutmamalıdırlar Eğer bir satış “kapıdan kapıya” satış olarak nitelendirilirse, Distribütörler herhangi bir makbuzun yerel yasaların gereksinimlerine uyduğundan emin olmalıdır. Örneğin, yargi mercilerinde her bir satış makbuzunun üzerinde aşağıdaki bilgiler bulunmalıdır (satın alan kişiye iki kopyası tedarik edilmiş şekilde): 1. İşlemin tarihi; 2. Satın alıcının iptal bildirimini yaptığı tarih; ve 3. Satışı yapan Distribütör’ün isim ve adresi. 6. BONUSLAR VE KOMİSYONLAR a. Bonus Ve Komisyon Yeterliği: istribütör bonus ve komisyonlara hak kazanmak için aktif ve Anlaşma’ ya uyumlu olmalıdır. Distribütör Anlaşma’nın hükümlerine uyduğu sürece, Kyäni Küresel Ödeme Planı uyarınca böyle bir Distribütör ’e komisyon ödeyecektir. Kyäni’nin ödeme emri tebliğ edeceği minimum miktar ₺30 olacaktır. Eğer Distribütör’ün bonus ve komisyonları ₺30 tutara değilse veya bu tutarı aşmıyorsa, Şirket komisyon ve bonusları ₺30’ya, ulaşana kadar biriktirecektir. ₺30 biriktiğinde ödeme ibraz edilecektir. Amerikan doları dışındaki para birimlerindeki bonus ve komisyon ödemeleri dönemsel olarak Şirket tarafından tespit edilecektir. Bonus ve komisyonlar her ayın on beşinci gününde veya on beşinci gününden önce hesaplanacak ve çekler tebliğ edilecektir. b. Bonus ve Komisyon Düzenlemeleri: Distribütörler son müşterilere yaptıkları asıl ürün satışlarına dayanan bonus ve komsiyonlar elde edeceklerdir. Bir ürün para iadesi için Kyäni’ye döndüğünde veya Şirket tarafından yeniden satın alındığında, iade edilen veya yeniden satın alınan ürün(ler)e dayandırabilir bonus ve komisyonlar para iadesinin yapıldığı ayda, ve devam eden her ödeme döneminde bundan sonra komisyon tahsil edilene kadar, para iadesi yapılan ürünlerin satışının bonus ve komisyonlarını elde eden Distribütörler’ den kesilecektir. Bu gibi bir Distribütör’ün Distribütör Anlaşması’nı sonlandırması durumunda, iade edilen ürünlere dayandırılabilir bonus ve komisyonların tutarı şirket tarafından tamamen tahsil edilmemişse, ödenmemiş bakiyenin kalanı sonlandırılmış Distribütör’e ait olan herhangi bir miktardan düşülebilecektir. c. Talep Edilmemiş Krediler: Hesapta kredileri olan Müşteri veya Distribütörler kredinin tebliğ edildiği tarihten itibaren altı ay içerisinde bu kredileri kullanmalıdırlar. Krediler altı ay içinde kullanılmazsa Kyäni, Distribütör veya Müşteri’ye bilinen son adresine kredi miktarını tavsiye eden yazılı ihbar göndererek Distribütör veya Müşteri’yi aylık bazda bilgilendirmeye teşebbüs edecektir. Teşebbüs edilen her bildirimin ücreti ₺45 olacaktır. Bu ücret Distribütör veya Müşteri’nin hesabındaki krediden kesilecektir. d. Alt Sıra Faaliyet Raporları: Kyäni tarafından internet üzerinden veya telefonla Alt Sıra Faaliyet Raporları’nda kişisel hacim ve grup satış hacmi (veya bunlarla ilgili herhangi bir kısım), alt sıra sponsorluk faaliyeti sıra, ve diğer bilgilerle sınırlı olmamak kaydıyla verilen tüm bilginin doğru ve güvenilir olduğuna inanılır. Buna rağmen, insani ve otomatik hataların doğal ihtimali ; siparişlerin doğruluğu, eksiksizliği ve dakikliği; kredi kartı ve elektronik çekin reddedilmesi; iade edilen ürünler; kredi kartı ve elektronik çek ters ibrazını içeren çeşitli faktörler nedeniyle herhangi bir bilgi Kyäni veya bilgiyi yaratan veya ileten herhangi bir kişi tarafından garanti edilmez. e. Garantiler: (Kyäni’nin Küresel Ödeme Planı’nda bahsedildiği gibi) TŰM İŞ HACMİ BİLGİSİ GARANTİLER, AÇIK VEYA İMA EDİLEN VEYA BUNUN GİBİ HERHANGİ BİR AÇIKLAMA OLMAKSIZIN "BU ŞEKLİYLE" VERİLİR. BİLHASSA FAKAT KISITLAMA OLMAKSIZIN YÜRÜRLÜKTEKİ KANUN GEREĞİNCE EN GENİŞ KAPSAMDA İZİN VERİLEN TİCARETE ELVERİŞLİLİK, ÖZEL KULLANIM İÇİN UYGUNLUK,.İHLAL ETMEMENİN HİÇ BİR GARANTİSİ OLMAYACAKTIR, KYÄNI VE/VEYA BİLGİYİ YARATAN VEYA İLETEN DİĞER KİŞİLER HİÇBİR DURUMDA (KAYIP KARLAR , BONUSLAR, VEYA KOMİSYONLAR,FIRSAT KAYBI, VE EKSİKLİK, UYGUNSUZLUK, GECİKME VEYA BİLGİ KULLANIMI KAYBINDAN KAYNAKLANAN HERHANGİ BİR ZARARLA SINIRLI OLMAMAK KAYDIYLA) BİLGİNİN KULLANIMI VEYA ERİŞİMİNDEN ORTAYA ÇIKAN HERHANGİ BİR DOĞRUDAN, DOLAYLI, BAĞLI OLAN, RASTLANTISAL, ÖZEL VEYA CEZA GEREKTİREN ZARARLARDAN DOLAYI DISTRIBÜTÖR VEYA BAŞKA BİRİNE KARŞI SORUMLU OLMAYACAKTIR , KYÄNI VEYA BİLGİYİ YARATAN VE İLETEN DİĞER KİŞİLER KANUN TARAFINDAN İZİN VERİLEN EN GENİŞ KAPSAMDA BU TÜR ZARARLARIN OLASILIĞIYLA UYARILMIŞ OLSALAR DAHİ KYÄNI VEYA V BİLGİYİ YARATAN VE İLETEN DİĞER KİŞİLERİN HERHANGİ BİR TAZMİNAT YÜKÜMLÜLÜĞÜ, SÖZLEŞME, İHMALKARLIK, KUSURSUZ SORUMLULUK, ÜRÜN SORUMLULUĞU VEYA BU ANLAŞMANIN HERHANGİ BİR KONUSU VEYA ONUNLA İLGİLİ HÜKÜM VE KOŞULLARINA DAİR HERHANGİ BİR TEORİ GEREĞİNCE SİZE VE HERHANGİ BİR KİŞİYE KARŞI MESULİYET VEYA SORUMLULUĞU OLMAYACAKTIR. Kyäni’nin interent üzerinden ve telefonik bilgi servislerine erişmek ve bunları kullanmanın riski size aittir. Tüm bilgiler size "bu şekliyle" verilir. Bilgiden memnun değilseniz, tek ve yegane çözümünüz Kyäni’nin internet üzerinden ve telefonik hizmetlerini kullanmaya ve bunlara erişim sağlamaya son vermektir. 7. ÜRÜN GARANTİLERİ, İADELERİ VE ENVANTERİN YENİDEN SATIN ALINMASI a. Müşteriler İçin Ürün Tatmin Garantisi Kyäni Müşteriler tarafından satın alınmış tüm ürünler için yüzde yüz (100%) otuz (30) gün içinde (nakliyet ücreti içermeyen) para iadeli tatmin garantisi sunar Kyäni’nin Dağıtım Merkezi tüm iade ve geri ödemeleri ürünün alınmasından itibaren otuz gün içinde işleme koyar. Avrupa Birliği içerisindeki Müşterilerin (iade edilen ürünün masrafı dışında) herhangi bir ceza ödemeksizin ve Avrupa Birliği uzaktan satış kanunu uyarınca herhangi bir sebep belirtmeksizin sözleşmeden çekilecekleri 14 iş günü süreleri vardır. b. Distribütörler Tarafından Envanter İadesi Distribűtőr'űn bőyle bir geri çekilme kararını bu sűre sona ermeden Kyäni”ye yazılı olarak bildirmesi koşuluyla Distribűtőr Anlaşması'nın sonuçlanmasından itibaren herhangi bir ceza olmaksızın ve herhangi bir sebep gőstermeksizin Anlaşma'dan çekilmek icin 14 takvim gűnű gűnű vardır. Distribűtőr Anlasmasi'nin isteyerek yapilan sonlandirimi ve iptali durumunda, ya őnceki paragraf ya da bu konuya iliskin Kisim 11.c uyarinca Kyäni Distribütör’ün önceki on iki ay içinde Kyäni’den satın aldığı halihazırda pazarlanabilir envanterin herhangi bir parçasını Distribütör’den yeniden satın alır. Yeniden satın alma ücreti ürünü Kyäni’ye iade etmek için ödenecek nakliyat ve dağıtım masraflarını içermeyerek, Distribütör tarafından ödenen satın alma fiyatının yüzde doksanı olacaktır. Anlaşma’nın amaçlarıyla, envanter şirket tarafından üretilen tüm ürünleri, tanıtım materyalleri, başlangıç paketleri, veya Distribütör tarafından Kyäni’den satın alınan tüm diğer satış araçlarını içerecektir. Bu kısmın yeniden satın alma hükümleri halihazırda pazarlanabilir olmayan herhangi bir envantere uygulanmayacaktır. Halihazırda pazarlanabilir olmayan envanter son kullanım tarihi geçmiş, kurcalamaya dayanıklı güvenlik mührü zarar görmüş veya çıkarılmış, açılmış veya kısmen tüketilmiş ,şirket tarafından kullanımdan kaldırılmış, veya doğası gereği bir mevsime özel veya özel tanıtım amaçlı ürünü içermeyecektir. 8. UYUŞMAZLIKLARIN ÇÖZÜMÜ VE DİSİPLİN SORUŞTURMALARI a. Disiplin Yaptırımları: Anlaşma’nın ve (geçerli olduğu gibi), Politika ve Prosedürler’in İhlali veya Distribütör tarafından herhangi bir yasadışı , hileli, aldatıcı veya etik olmayan iş idaresi, Kyäni'nin takdirinde, gerekli olduğu yerde, Anlaşma’nın ihlali için tasviyeli zararlar olarak eğerlendirilecek ancak Kyäni’nin Anlaşma gereğince diğer haklarından feragat etmeyecek aşağıdaki ıslah edici önlemlerden biri veya birkaçına sebep olabilir: 1. yazılı uyarı veya ihtarın tebliği; 2. Distribütör ’ün acil düzeltici tedbirler almasını gerekli kılma; 3. bonus veya komisyon çeklerinden alıkonulabilecek herhangi bir para cezasının konulması; 4. bir veya daha fazla bonus ve komisyon çekini hakkının kaybı veya askıya alınması; 5. Kyäni Anlaşma’yı bozabilecek herhangi idareyi araştırıyor olacağı dönemde Distribütör’ün bonus veya komisyonlarının tamamını veya bir kısmını alıkoyabilir. Eğer Kyäni Anlaşma’yı Anlaşma’nın Distribütör tarafından ihlali veya yürürlükteki kanun ve düzenlemelere uyulmaması nedeniyle sonlandırmayı seçerse, Distribütör asıl sonlandırmadan önceki araştırma döneminde alıkoyulan komisyon ve ödemeleri almaya hak kazanamayacaktır; 6. Distribütör’ün ürün satın ve /veya ödeme elde etme hakkının askıya alınması; 7. Anlaşma’nın sonlandırılması; 8. Anlaşma’nın herhangi bir hükmünde açıkça izin verilen Kyäni’nin uygulamak için elverişli veya kısmen veya münhasıran Distribütör’ün yürütme veya ihmalinden kaynaklanan zararları adil bir şekilde gidermek için uygun olarak gördüğü herhangi bir tedbir; 9. yukarıdaki tedbirler Kyäni’nin haklarını tüketmeyecek ve ayrıca Kyäni’nin parasal ve/veya parasal olmayan tedbirler için yasal kovuşturma başlatamayacağı veya Anlaşma veya yürürlükteki kanunlar tarafından izin verilen diğer tedbirleri uygulamayacağı anlamına gelmeyecektir. b. Mağduriyet ve Şikayetler: Kişisel Kyäni işleriyle ilgili herhangi bir faaliyet veya idareye ilişkin diğer bir Distribütör hakkında bir mağduriyeti veya şikayeti olduğunda, Distribütörler konuyu diğer tarafla yapılacak olan özel tartışmalar yoluyla çözmeleri için teşvik edilir. Bunun uygulanamadığı ve başarısız olduğu yerlerde, şikayet eden Distribütör belki de diğer taraf’ın üst sıra sponsorunun ’iyi niyetiyle’’, konuyu inceleyip ve çözmeye çalışabilecek kendi Sponsor’uyla konuyu tartışmaya teşvik edilir. Çözülmemiş anlaşmazlıklar Şirket’te son bir inceleme ve karar için uygun görüldüğü şekilde Anlaşmazlık Çözüm Kurulu’nda yardım arayabilecek Müşteri Hizmetleri Departmanı’na bildirilebilir. c. Dispute Resolution Board: The Dispute Resolution Board (or "DRB") is composed of one or more qualified individuals selected by Kyäni senior management. The composition of the Dispute Resolution Board may change at any time. The purpose of the DRB is to: 1. Distribütör’ün yükümlülükleri için iddia edilen herhangi bir ihlal için Şirket tarafından alınan tedbirlerin başvurusunu incelemek; ve 2. Kyäni Distribütörleri arasındaki meseleleri incelemektir. Müşteri Hizmetleri tarafından önerilen cevap veya çözüm reddedilmiş veya bunun dışında çözülmeden kalmışsa , Anlaşmazlık Çözüm Kurulu kanıtları inceleyebilir, kalan konuları görüşebilir ve onlara cevap verebilir. Distribütör telefonik veya kişisel bir inceleme için yazılı bir talebi: (1) Kyäni tarafından yapılan dava duyurusu; veya (2) Distribütörler arasındaki anlaşmazlıklara ilişkin Distribütör Hizmetleri’nin kısım 9.2 gereğince yazılı kararının tarihinden itibaren yedi gün içinde ibraz edebilir Kyäni’nin anlaşmazlığın çözümünü arayan Distribütör ile kurduğu tüm iletişim yazılı olmalıdır. Bir iddianın incelemesinin kabul edilip edilmeyeceği AÇK’nin takdirindedir. AÇK meseleyi incelemeyi kabul ederse, Distribütör’ün yazılı talebinin alınmasından itibaren otuz (30) gün içinde incelemenin takvimini belirleyecektir. AÇK tarafından Distribütör’ün sahip olmak isteyeceği düşünülen tüm kanıt (örneğin.belgeler, delil olarak ibraz edilenler, v.s) incelemenin tarihinden önce yedi iş gününü geçmeyecek şekilde Kyäni’ye ibraz edilmelidir. Distribütör kendi veya incelemede bulunmasını istediği herhangi bir şahidin katılımıyla ilgili masrafları üstlenecektir. AÖK’nin kararı nihai olacak ve ileri tarihteki herhangi bir Şirket incelemesine tabi olmayacaktır. AÇK’den önceki bir iddianın askıda beklemesi esnasında, Şirket Distribütör tarafından diğer taraf veya taraflara veya Kyäni’ yle olan anlaşmazlılara karşı.tahkim veya herhangi diğer bir çözüm arama çabasına aktif olarak karşı çıkacaktır. iii. Geçerli Kanun Ve Yargı: Distribűtőr ve Kyäni arasındaki Distribűtőr Anlaşması Idaho Falls, Idaho, Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde yűrűrlűge girmiştir, çűnkű Distribűtőr 'űn Kyäni Bagımsız Distribűtőrű olarak kayıt olmak için başvurusunu ibraz ettiği ve başvurunun Kyäni. tarafından incelenip onaylandığı lokasyon burasıdır. Distribűtőr Anlaşması műnhasıran State of Idaho kanunları tarafından kontrol edilecektir ve Distribűtőr Distribűtőr Anlaşması'nın hűkűmlerini yorumlamak ve uygulamakla ilgili herhangi bir iddia veya ilgili hukuki ihtilafin çőzűmű için State of Idaho mahkemelerinin yargısına ve őzellikle Bonneville County'deki mahkeme yeriyle Yedinci Yetki Çevresinin Yerel Mahkemesine itaat etmeyi kabul edecektir. 9. SİPARİŞ VERMEK a. Doğrudan& Tercih Edilen Müşteriler: Distribütörler perakende müşterilere Kyäni’nin Doğrudan Müşteri Programı’nı tanıtmaları için teşvik edilir. Doğrudan Müşteri Programı Program perakende müşterilerin ürünleri doğrudan Kyäni’den almasına imkan verir. Müşteriler kredi kartlarını ücretlendirilebilecekleri siparişlerini vermek için basitçe Kyäni’yi arar. Kyäni sipariş edilen ürünleri doğrudan müşteriye gönderecektir. Distribütör’lerin uygun komisyonu aldığından emin olmak için, Müşteriler Distribütör’ün Kimlik Numarası olmadan sipariş veremeyebilirler. Doğrudan Müşteri Programı’ndan bile daha verimli olanı ise Kyäni’nin Tercih Edilen Müşteri Programı’dır. Tercih edilen Müşteri Programı gereğince, bir kişi önceden seçilmiş bir grup Kyäni ürününü her ay otomatik olarak adresine göndertmek için kayıt olabilir. Bu satın almanın aksaklıklarını gidermekle kalmaz ayrıca, müşteriye indirimli Tercih Edilen Müşteri Fiyatları’nın avantajını yaşama imkanı da sağlar. b. Kyäni Ürünlerini Satın Almak: Her Distribütör bu satın alma ile ilişkilendirilmiş Kişisel Satış Hacmi’ne sahip olmak için ürünlerini doğrudan Kyäni’dan satın almalıdır. c. Genel Sipariş Politikaları: Ödemesi geçersiz veya doğru olmayan posta ile siparişlerde, Kyäni doğru ödemeyi almaya çalışmak için Distribütör ile telefonla ve / veya posta ile temas kurmaya teşebbüs edebilir. Kyäni beş defaya kadar siparişleri işlemden geçirmeye teşebbüs edebilir. Başarısız siparişler işlemden geçirilmeyecektir. Teslimde ödeme şartı siparişler kabul edilmeyecektir. Kyäni hiç bir minimum sipariş gereksinimi taşımaz. Ürün ve satış araçları siparişleri birbirine bağlanabilir. d.Nakliyat Ve Ard Ismarlama Politikası: Kyäni normal şartlarda siparişin alındığı tarihten itibaren (5) beş gün içinde ürünleri nakledecektir. Kyäni stokta bulunan parçaları gecikmeden nakledecektir. Stokta olmayan sipariş edilen parçalar ard ısmarlanacak ve Kyäni ek envanteri aldığında gönderilecektir. Distribütörler faturada ürünün sonlandırıldığı bildirilmediği sürece ard ısmarlanan parçalar için ücretlendirilecek ve bunlar için Kişisel Satış Hacmi kazanacaktır. Kyäni eğer parçalar ard ısmarlandıysa ve parçaların sipariş tarihinden itibaren 30 gün içinde nakledilmesini beklemiyorsa Distribütör ve Müşterilere bunu bildirecektir. Tahmin edilen bir nakliyat tarihi de verilecektir. Ard ısmarlanan ürünler Müşteri’nin veya Distribütör’ün talebi üzerine iptal edilebilir. Müşteriler ve Distribütörler, iptal edilen ard ısmarlamalar için gerı ödeme, hesapta kredi, veya ürünün yenisiyle değiştirilmesini talep edebilirler.Eğer bir geri ödeme talep edilmiş ise Distribütör’ün Kişisel Satış Hacmi geri ödemenin yapıldığı ayda geri ödeme miktarı kadar azalacaktır. e. Siparişin Onayı: Distribütör ve / veya siparişi alan kimse alınan ürünün nakliyat faturasında listelenen ürünle birbirine uyduğunu, ve zarar görmemiş olduğunu doğrulamalıdır. Sevkiyat farklılığı zararını otuz gün içinde Kyäni’ye bildirmeme Distribütör’ün düzeltme talebi hakkından feragat etmesi anlamına gelecektir. 10. ÖDEME VE NAKLİYAT a. Depozito: Kyäni Distribütörler’i ürün dağıtımı tarihi dışında kişisel bir perakende müşteriye satış için para kabul etmeye karşı ikaz eder ( gelecekteki dağıtımların tahminiyle para kabul etmeyin). b. Yetersiz Bakiye: Aylık Otonakliyat siparişinin masrafını karşılamak için hesabında yeterli bakiye veya kredinin bulunduğundan emin olmak her Distribütör’ün sorumluluğudur. Kyäni yetersiz bakiye veya kredi yüzünden iptal edilen siparişler hususunda Distribütörler’le temas kurmayacaktır. Bu durum Distribütör’ün aylık Kişisel Satış Hacmi gereksinimini karşılayamamasına sebep olabilir. Kyäni takvim ayının sonundan itibaren Otonakliyat siparişlerine düzenleme yapmaz. Örnek: a Distribütör ayın 25’i için belirlenmiş bir Otonakliyatı bulunmaktadır ancak herhangi bir nedenden dolayı Distribütör’ün kredi kartı reddedilmektedir. Distribütör Kyäni ile temas kurup Otonakliyat siparişini bu ay için saydırmak için ay sonundan önce ödemeyi gerçekleştirecek bir kredi kartı tedari etmekle sorumludur. c.İade Edilmiş Paketler: Doğru olmayan adres, başarısız dağıtım teşebbüsleri, gönderene iade veya herhangi bir diğer nedenle Kyäni’ye geri dönmüş paketleri olan Distribütörler Kyäni’den veya Kyäni’ye olan nakliyat için ₺60 işlem ücretiyle ücretlendirilecektir. Bu ücret Distribütör’ün Bonus Ve Komisyonları’na düzenleme yaparak ve/veya Kyäni ile dosyada olan kredi kart(lar)ını ücretlendirerek karşılanacaktır. d. Cari Hesap Erişimi Ve Kredi Kartı Kullanımıyla İlgili Üçüncü Şahıslar Üzerindeki Kısıtlamalar: Kyäni Distribütörleri’nin bağımsızlığını ve Şirket’in ödeme planı bütünlüğünü korumak için, Kyäni bağımsız Distribütörler’in kendileri arasında borçluluk yaratarak birbirleri arasında düzenlemeler yapmamalarını talep eder, ve Distribütörler’in diğer bir Distribütör’ün kredi kartını kullanmaları veya diğer Distribütörler’i kayıt etmek veya onlara sponsor olmak için Distribütör’ün cari hesabını borçlandırmaları, veya diğer bir Distribütör adına Şirket’ten satın alım yapmaları açıkça yasaklanmıştır. e. Satışlar, Kullanım Ve Katma Değer Vergisi: Kyäni fırsatını tasarlamada, rehberlik eden felsefelerimizden biri Distribütör’leri mümkün oldukça çok sayıda idari, işletimsel ve lojistik görevden bağımsız kılmaktır. Böyle yaparak, ürün satışları ve kayıt faaliyetleri olarak adlandırılan Distribütörler gelirlerini doğrudan etkileyecek faaliyetlere yoğunlaşmada serbesttir. Bu amaçlarla, Kyäni, Distribütörler’i satışları tahsil etme ve öteleme, kullanım, ürün hizmetler,ve katma değer vergileri (“Tüketim Vergileri”), Tüketim Vergileri raporlarını doldurma, ve Tüketim Vergileriyle ilgili raporları tutma yükünden kurtarmayı amaçlar.Buna rağmen, Distribütörler işlerini idare ettikleri bölgelerde yürürlükte olan kanun ve düzenlemelere uymakla yükümlü kalacaklardır. Tüketim Vergilerinin , kanunlar tarafından, genellikle vergilenebilir parçanın son kullanıcısı tarafından ödenmesi gerekir, bu yüzden mümkün her zaman, --veya ürünün son kullanıcıya imalatçısı olarak ötelenen Tüketim Vergileri’ni esirgemek için uygun aracı olarak düşünülebildiğinde Kyäni, Distribütör adına ve Distrübütör ile beraber yürürlükteki Tüketim Vergileri’ni tahsil etmeyi ve ötelemeyi amaçlar. Distribütörler Kyäni’nin bu husustaki faaliyetleriyle ilgili soruları olursa Kyäni Müşteri Hizmetleri Departmanı’yla temas kurmalıdırlar. 11. ETKİSİZLİK VE İPTAL a. İptalin Uygulanması: Distribütör aktif kaldığı ve Anlaşma’nın ve bu Politika Ve Prosedürler’in hükümlerine uyduğu sürece, the Küresel Ödeme Planı uyarınca Kyäni, Distribütör’e komisyon ödeyecektir. Distribütör’ün bonus ve komisyonları Distribütör'ün satış meydana getirme ve (alt sıra organizasyonu oluşturmayı da içeren) satış meydana getirmeyle ilgili tüm faaliyetlerine yönelik tüm değerlendirmeyi teşkil edecektir. Distribütör’ün Anlaşması’nı yenilememesini, burada tanımlandığı şekilde etkisizlikten kaynaklanan iptali, veya, Anlaşma’nin ihlali veya Politika ve Prosedürler’in ihlalini içeren (tüm bu yöntemler toplu olarak “iptal edilme” veya “iptal” olarak anılacaktır), Anlaşması’nın gönüllü veya zorunlu iptalinden sonra önceki Distribütör’ün yürüttüğü pazarlama organizasyonuna, herhangi geçmiş,güncel veya gelecekteki Kyäni ticari sırlarına veya diğer sahibine özel bilgi veya fikri mülkiyete, Distribütör’in iptali sonrasında organizasyon tarafından meydana getirilen herhangi bir satıştan gelen komisyon veya bonusa karşı herhangi bir hak, ünvan, iddia veya menfaati olmayacaktır. Anlaşması iptal edilmiş olan Distribütör Distribütör olarak tüm haklarını kaybedecektir. Bu, Kyäni ürünlerini satma hakkını, ve gelecekteki komisyon, bonuslar, Distribütör’ün önceki alt sıra satış organizasyonunun satış ve diğer faaliyetlerinden kaynaklanan diğer gelirleri elde etme hakkını içerir .Bütün şüpheleri ortadan kaldırmak için, iptal durumunda, , mülkiyet hakları, ticari sır hakları, fikri mülkiyet hakları, veya bunların dışında , önceki alt sıra organizasyonlarına, pazarlama verileri, mali veriler , veya bu alt sıra organizasyonuyla ilgili iletişim bilgileri , veya herhangi bir bonus, komisyon, veya, Distribütörlük iptal edilmemiş olsaydı alt sıra organizasyonun satış veya diğer faaliyetlerinden oluşan ücretlendirmelerle sınırlı olmamak kaydıyla Distribütör sahip olabileceği tüm haklardan feragat etmeyi kabul eder. Önceki Distribütör Kyäni Distribütörü olarak kendisini sunmayacaktır. İptal edilmiş bir Distribütör sadece iptalden önceki aktif olduğu tam ödeme dönemi için (zorunlu bir iptalden önceki araştırma esnasında verilmeyen herhangi bir miktarı içermeyen) bonus ve komisyon alacaktır. b. Zorunlu İptal: Distribütör’ ün Kyäni’nin yegane takdir hakkıyla yapılabilecek herhangi bir değişikliği de içeren, Anlaşma’nın herhangi bir hükmünün ihlali Kısım 8(a)’da belirtilen ve Distribütör Anlaşması’nın zorunlu iptalini de içeren herhangi bir yaptırımla sonuçlanabilir. İptal yazılı duyurunun Distribütör’ün en son bilinen adresine iadeli taaahhütlü, posta ile gönderildiği veya Distribütör iptalin asıl duyurusunu alınca, hangisinin önce gerçekleştiğine dayanarak yürürlüğe girecektir. Ayrıca, Kyäni on iki ay süresince herhangi ürün bir satın alımı yoksa Distribütör’ün hesabını iptal edebilir. c. Gönüllü İptal: Bu ağ pazarlama planındaki herhangi bir katılımcı sebebine bakılmaksızın herhangi bir zamanda anlaşmasını iptal etme hakkında sahiptir. İptal, Distribütör İptal Formu’nun zorunlulukları yerine getirilerek, form doldurularak ve Kyäni’ye posta veya FAX yoluyla gönderilerek talep edilir. Distribütör İptal Formu’nun alınmasıyla beraber, Kyäni iptali işleme koyacaktır. d. Aktif Olmayan veya İptal Edilmiş Distribütörlerin Yeniden Kayıt Edilme Politikası: Gönüllü olarak Distribütörlüğü’nü sonlandırmış olan Kyäni Distribütörü sonlandırmayı takip eden on iki ay içinde yeni bir Distribütör olarak tekrar kayıt yaptırabilir. Eğer böyle bir Distribütör Kyäni’ye yeniden kayıt yaptırırsa, Distribütör yeni bir Distribütör olarak kayıt edilecektir, fakat sonlandırmadan önce Distribütör’ün altında yer alan herhangi bir alt sıra bu yeniden kayıt olmadan etkilenmeyecektir.On iki aylık bir süre zarfında aktif olmayan Kyäni Distribütörü’nün hesabı, Kyäni’nin takdir yetkisiyle iptal edilebilir. Distribütör’ün opsiyonunda Distribütör’ün pozisyonunu sonlandırabilir ve hemen. Bu Politika’nın amaçları doğrultusunda aktif olmayan Distribütör (otomatik yıllık yenileme dışında) takip eden on iki az boyunca herhangi bir satın alım yapamayan herhangi bir Distribütör olarak görülecektir. Bu Politika Distribütör Anlaşması şirket tarafından belirli bir sebeple sonlandırılan Kyäni Distribütörü’ne uygulanmayacaktır. Böyle bir Distribütör kayıt edilmeden önce Kyäni İcra Kurulu Başkanı’ndan onay almalıdır. 12. DEĞİŞTİRME HAKKI Kyäni, herhangi bir zamanda ve herhangi bir sebeple mutlak ve yegane takdir yetkisiyle Kyäni Küresel Ödeme Planı, Distribütör Anlaşması ve bu Politika Ve Prosedürleri değiştirme hakkını saklı tutar. 13. KYӓNİ İPTAL ETME HAKKI Yukarıdaki hükümlere bakılmaksızın, Kyäni, koşullar böyle bir eylemi gerekli kıldığında, sebepsiz olarak, Distribütör’e yapılacak olan bir ön ihbar ile veya ön ihbar olmaksızın herhangi bir Distribütör Anlaşması’nı iptal etme veya sonlandırma hakkını saklı tutar. Bu şekilde herhangi bir iptal veya sonlandırma, Distribütör’ün e-posta veya posta adresine gönderilecek ihbarda aksi belirtilmedikçe derhal yürürlüğe girecektir. 14. ÇEŞİTLİ a. Gecikmeler: Kyäni, uygulama, kontrolü dışındaki şartlar nedeniyle ticari anlamda elverişsiz hale geldiğinde, yükümlülüklerinin uygulamasındaki herhangi bir gecikme veya yetersizlikten sorumlu olmayacaktır. Bu durum grev, çalışma zorlukları, isyan, savaş, yangın, ölüm, doğal afetler, stok kısıtlamaları, hükümet kararları, yargıları ve emirlerini içerir ancak bunlarla da sınırlı olmayacaktır. b. Politikalar ve Ayrılabilen Hükümler: Anlaşmanın herhangi bir hükmü, mevcut veya daha sonra değiştirilebilecek halinde, herhangi bir yetkili mahkeme tarafından, herhangi bir sebeple geçersiz ve uygulanamayacak şekilde bulunursa, sadece sorun yaratan hükmün geçersiz olan kısmı (kısımları) değiştirilecek ve kalan hükümler ve koşullar tam olarak yürürlükte ve faaliyette kalacak ve dolayısıyla etkilenmemiş olacaktır. c. Feragat: Kyäni, Anlaşma ve Distribütör’ün iş idaresini yöneten uygulanabilir kanunlar uyarınca, dayatma ve yürürlüğe koyma hakkından asla vazgeçmez. Anlaşma gereğince herhangi bir hak veya gücü uygulamak veya Distribütörün tarafından kati bir riayet sağlaması için ısrar etmek için Anlaşma’nın herhangi bir yükümlülüğü veya hükmü ile Kyäni tarafından hiçbir gecikme veya yetersizlik Kyäni’nin Anlaşmanın tam bir riayetini talep etme hakkından feragatını teşkil etmeyecektir. Kyäni’nin feragatı sadece Şirketin yetkili bir memuru tarafından yazılı olarak değiştirilebilecektir. Kyäni’nin Distribütör tarafından yapılan herhangi bir ihlalden feragatı veya Distribütör anlaşmasının veya bu Politika ve Prosedürler’in özel bir hükmünden Kyäni’nin feragatı, ne Kyäni’nin herhangi bir takip eden ihlal bakımından haklarını etkileyecek veya zayıflatacak ne de diğer bir Distribütör’ün hak veya yükümlülüklerini herhangi bir şekilde etkileyecektir. Kyäni’nin Distribütörün ihlalinden doğan herhangi bir hakkını uygulamasındaki herhangi bir gecikme veya ihmal devam eden bir ihlal sayılmayacak ve bunun hakkında ve Kyäni’nin bundan dolayı herhangi bir takip eden ihlal hakkındaki haklarını etkilemeyecek ve zayıflatmayacaktır. Distribütörün Kyäni’ye karşı herhangi bir iddiası veya eylem sebebinin olması Kyäni’nin Anlaşma’nın veya bu Politika ve Prosedürlerin herhangi bir koşul veya hükmünü yürürlüğü koymasına karşı bır savunma teşkil etmeyecektir. =KYANİ - DİSTRİBÜTÖR/SERBEST GİRİŞİMCİ ÖN BİLGİLENDİRME FORMU= *https://1drv.ms/w/s!Amm2pp-UcNq8jUf-X2YkbCmLKplF 1.SATICIYA İLİŞKİN BİLGİLER *Ticari Unvan : Kyani Turkey Koz.Ürün.ve Gıda Takviyeleri İth.İhr. Paz.San.Tic.Ltd.Şti. *Yetkilisi : Kemal Abacıoğlu *Adres : Selamiçeşme Bağdat Cd. No:167 Kadıköy/İst. *Telefon : +90 216 356 65 76 *Fax : +90 0216 356 65 80 *E-posta adresi : cs.tk@kyanicorp.com *Ürün iade adresi : Eyüp Sultan Mh. Osmangazi Cd. No:136 Sancaktepe/ist. *Müşteri Hizmetleri: +90 216 356 65 76 2.DİSTRİBÜTÖRE/SERBEST GİRİŞİMCİYE İLİŞKİN BİLGİLER *Adı Soyadı / Ünvanı : *Teslimat Adresi : *Telefon : *E-posta : *IP adresi : 3.CAYMA HAKKI Bu sözleşmenin kurulduğu veya malın teslim alındığı tarihten itibaren 60 gün içerisinde herhangi bir gerekçe göstermeksizin ve cezai şart ödemeksizin cayma, ürünleri iade etme ve ödediğiniz bedeli geri alma hakkınız bulunmaktadır. 4.SÖZLEŞME KONUSU ÜRÜNLERİN BİLGİLERİ, FİYATLAR VE ÖDEMELER 4.1. Sözleşme konusu ürünlerin temel özellikleri; 4.1.1. KYANI NITRO FX: Kyani Nitro FX piyasadaki sentetik nitrik oksitlerden çok daha farklı bir üründür. Çünkü “noni” bitkisinin köklerinden üretilen bir nitrat grubudur. Nitro Fx alındığında, midedeki asitlerle reaksiyona girerek, nitrik oksit üretimi oluşur. Yani Sıvı extrat olan bu solüsyon, vücudun doğal yollardan nitrik oksit üretmesini sağlamaktadır. Bu amaçla vücudun ihtiyacı olduğu kadar nitrik oksiti üretir, kullanılmayan nitro ise idrar yolları ile dışarı atılır. 4.1.2. KYANI NITRO PLUS: Nitro FX için ifade edilen hususlar Nitro Plus için de aynen geçerlidir. Ayrıca Nitro Fx’in içine Coenzim q10, niacin, çinko, krom ve magnezyum eklendiğinde ortaya çok daha güçlü bir formül çıkar ki bu da Kyani Nitro Plus’ı oluşturur. Sporcular ve yoğun çalışama hayatı olanlar bu ürünü tercih ederler. 4.1.3. KYANI SUNRISE: Kyäni Sunrise kutusu, her biri 30 ml’lik 30 adet küçük paket içerir. Riboflavin, Tiamin, Nar, Yaban Mersini, Üzüm, Bektaşi Üzümü, Ginseng ve daha birçok besini içeren Sunrise sağlığınız için eşsiz faydalar sunar. Organik kimyasal bileşenler olarak bilinen vitaminler, vücudumuzdaki her türlü biyokimyasal ve fizyolojik süreci kolaylaştırır ve düzenlerler. Kyäni Sunrise sağlığınızı en iyi seviyede tutmanıza yardım eder. 4.1.4. KYANI SUNSET: Kyäni Sunset, dünyanın en saf balığı somon balığı da dahil olmak üzere vahşi balık yağlarından elde edilen EPA – DHA, A Vitamini, E Vitamini ve esansiyel bir besin olan D Vitamininin uygun bir kombinasyonunu içerir. Omega 3 vücudun üretemediği, sağlıklı bir yaşam sürdürebilmeniz için dışarıdan alınması zorunlu bir yağ asididir. 4.1.5 FLEURESSE CİLT BAKIM SİSTEMİ: Son teknolojilerden faydalanılarak bilimsel olarak tasarlanmış Fleuresse Cilt Bakım Sistemi, bitki kök hücrelerinin ve diğer doğal oluşumlu bitkisel maddelerin gücünü artırarak daha aydınlık ve genç görünümlü bir cilde kavuşmanızı sağlar. Fleuresse Cilt Bakım Sistemi’nin set içeriğinde; Fleuresse Serum, Fleuresse Gündüz Kremi, Fleuresse Gece Kremi ve Fleuresse Canlandırıcı Temizleyici ürünleri bulunmaktadır. 4.1.6 FLEURESSE SERUM: Bitki kök hücrelerinde doğal olarak bulunan bitkisel maddelerden elde edilen hafif ve canlandırıcı Fleuresse Serum, cildi yenilerken cildin ince çizgi ve kırışıklıklara karşı korunmasına yardımcı olur ve gözle görülür yaşlanma belirtilerini azaltır. 4.1.7 FLEURESSE GÜNDÜZ KREMİ: Fleuresse Aydınlatıcı Gündüz Kremi, yoğun nem vererek cildinizi yatıştırır, sakinleştirir ve beslerken ince çizgilerin önlenmesini, var olan çizgilerin ve kırışıklıkların yumuşamasını sağlayarak size daha aydınlık ve zamana meydan okuyan bir görünüm kazandırır. 4.1.8 FLEURESSE GECE KREMİ: Antioksidan, vitamin ve aminoasit açısından zengin içeriğiyle Fleuresse Gece Kremi, cilt yaşlanmasının kaçınılmaz belirtilerini hedef alarak onlarla savaşır ve siz uyurken cildinizi nemlendirir, pürüzsüzleştirir ve yumuşatır. 4.1.9 FLEURESSE GÖZ KREMİ: Fleuresse Göz Kremi, göz altındaki şişkinlik ve koyu halkaların görünümü azaltarak size daha aydınlık ve güven dolu bir görüntü sağlamak için doğal oluşumlu bitkisel ürünlerden oluşan hassas bir karışımdır. 4.2. Ayrıca, daha detaylı bilgilere http://www.kyani.com/tr/tr-tr/ adresinden ulaşabilirsiniz. 4.3. Sipariş işlemi ödemenin yapılması ile tamamlanmış sayılır. Siparişiniz ödeme işlemi tamamlandıktan sonraki en geç 3 gün içerisinde yetkili kargoya verilecek ve adresinize gönderilecektir. Kargo ücreti ürün bedeline dahil olup başkaca herhangi bir ücret alınmayacaktır. 4.4. Ödemeler kredi kartı ile veya aşağıda belirtilen IBAN nolu hesaplara havale/EFT yolu ile yapılabilecektir. VAKIFBANK - KIZILTOPRAK ŞUBESİ TR70 0001 5001 5800 7302 7363 17 4.5. Sözleşme konusu ürünlerin tüm vergiler dâhil satış fiyatı aşağıdaki tabloda gösterilmiştir. Bu bedellere başkaca herhangi bir ilave olmayacaktır. *ÜRÜN BİRİM FİYATI TL KDV TL SATIŞ FİYATI TL AUTOSHIP BIRIM FIYATI KDV TL SATIŞ FİYATI *SUNSET 154,63 12,37 167,00 145,37 11,63 157,00 *SUNRİSE 193,52 15,48 209,00 183,33 14,67 198,00 *NITRO FX 56 230,56 18,44 249,00 218,52 17,48 236,00 *NITRO PLUS 56 313,89 25,11 339,00 297,22 23,78 321,00 *NITRO FX 15 462,04 36,96 499,00 437,04 34,96 472,00 *NITRO PLUS 15 612,96 49,04 662,00 581,48 46,52 628,00 *HEALTH TRIANGLE PACK 489,81 39,19 529,00 415,74 33,26 449,00 HEALTH TRIANGLE PACK PLUS 541,67 43,33 585,00 458,33 36,67 495,00 PROFESSIONAL VIP ADVERTISEMENT SET 4265,70 529,30 4795,00 4265,70 529,30 4795,00 NUTRITIONAL VIP ADVERTISEMENT SET 2976,40 282,60 3259,00 2976,40 282,60 3259,00 BUILDER NUTRITIONAL ADVERTISEMENT SET 2121,93 208,07 2330,00 2121,93 208,07 2330,00 CONSUMPTION SET 808,15 90,85 899,00 808,15 90,85 899,00 KYANI DIGITAL TOOLS 168,64 30,36 199,00 168,64 30,36 199,00 KYANI PRO 1 AY 37,28 6,71 43,99 37,28 6,71 43,99 KYANI PRO 3 AY 83,90 15,10 99,00 83,90 15,10 99,00 KYANI PRO 6 AY 143,22 25,78 169,00 143,22 25,78 169,00 KYANI PRO 12 AY 253,39 45,61 299,00 253,39 45,61 299,00 FLEURESSE DAY CREME 347,46 62,54 410,00 329,66 59,34 389,00 FLEURESSE NIGHT CREME 347,46 62,54 410,00 329,66 59,34 389,00 FLEURESSE SERUM 448,31 80,69 529,00 422,88 76,12 499,00 FLEURESSE CLEANSER 227,97 41,03 269,00 216,10 38,90 255,00 FLEURESSE EYE CREME 388,98 70,02 459,00 367,80 66,20 434,00 FLEURESSE SYSTEM 1148,31 206,69 1355,00 1072,03 192,97 1265,00   5.GEÇERLİLİK SÜRESİ 5.1. Listelenen fiyatlar güncel satış fiyatı olup güncelleme yapılana ve değiştirilene kadar geçerlidir. 5.2. Bu ön bilgilendirme formu, elektronik ortamda distribütör/serbest girişimci tarafından okunarak kabul edildikten sonra sözleşme aşamasına geçilecektir. Ön bilgilendirme, satış sözleşmesi ve ürünlere ilişkin fatura bir bütündür ve satış işleminin parçalarıdır. 6. CAYMA VE SİSTEMDEN ÇIKMA HAKKI 6.1. Kyani ürünlerinin satışını yapmakta olan distribütör/serbest girişimci, sözleşme konusu ürünün kendisine veya gösterdiği adresteki kişi/kuruluşa teslimi tarihinden itibaren 60 (altmış) gün içerisinde hiçbir hukuki ve cezai sorumluluk üstlenmeksizin ve hiçbir gerekçe göstermeksizin aldığı ürünleri (ürünler kullanılmamış ve kapakları açılmamış olması şartıyla) iade ederek sistemden ayrılabilir. 6.2. KYANİ, distribütör/serbest girişimcinin cayma ve sistemden çıkma hakkını kullanması halinde, cayma süresi içinde sözleşmeye konu ürün karşılığında herhangi bir isim altında ödeme yapılması veya borç altına sokan herhangi bir belge vermesini istemeyeceğini ve cayma bildiriminin tarafına ulaştığı tarihten itibaren en geç 14 gün içerisinde malı geri almayı taahhüt eder. 6.3. Ayrılma bildirimi, bu süre içinde, Kyani Türkiye Ltd.Şti’nin; Selamiçeşme Bağdat Cd. No:167 Kadıköy/İst. adresine veya +90 0216 356 65 80 nolu faksına veya cs.tk@kyanicorp.com mail adresine yapılacak yazılı bildirimler veya kalıcı veri saklayıcısı ile yöneltilmelidir. 6.4. Distribütör/serbest girişimci, sistemden ayrılma ve ürün iade hakkını kullandığına ilişkin bildirimi yönelttiği tarihten itibaren 14 gün içinde iade edeceği ürünleri Kyani’nin Eyüp Sultan Mh. Osmangazi Cd. No:136 Sancaktepe/ist. adresindeki deposuna göndermek/teslim etmek zorundadır. Ürünler MNG Kargo ile ücretsiz olarak gönderilebilir. Başka bir kargo şirketinin tercih edilmesi durumunda kargo ücreti distribütör/serbest girişimci tarafından karşılanır. 6.5. Ürün iade edilmeden bedel iadesi yapılmaz. Kyani ürünleri teslim aldıktan sonra 10 gün içerisinde geri ödemeyi yapar. 6.6. Bu hakkın kullanılması halinde; (ürünlerle birlikte) ürüne ilişkin fatura ve iade formunun da Kyani’ye gönderilmesi gerekmektedir. 7. CAYMA VE SİSTEMDEN ÇIKMA HAKKININ İSTİSNALARI 7.1. Kyani ürünleri “Cayma Hakkının İstisnaları” arasında yer alan “Tesliminden sonra ambalaj, bant, mühür, paket gibi koruyucu unsurları açılmış olan mallardan; iadesi sağlık ve hijyen açısından uygun olmayanların teslimine ilişkin sözleşmeler.” sınıfına giren ürünler olduğundan iade koşullarında kısıtlamalar mevcuttur. Bu kapsamda, kullanılmış veya kapakları açılmış ürünler iade alınmaz. 7.2. İade edilen ve Kyani birimlerine ulaşmış ürünlerin, kullanılmış veya kapaklarının açılmış olduğunun tespit edilmesi halinde bu durumdaki ürünlerin bedelleri, keza iade edilen sette eksik ürün bulunması durumunda, eksik olan setin tam fiyatı, toplam ürün bedelinden mahsup edilerek iade yapılır. 7.3. Kyani birimlerine ulaşan ürünlerin eksik olup olmadığı, aynı şekilde ürünlerle birlikte gönderilen faturaya veya forma uygun olup olmadığı ve ulaşan ürünlerin durumu (kullanılmış veya kapaklarının açılıp açılmadığı) kargo ambalajlarının açılması aşamasında tutanakla tespit edilir. İade ve ödeme şartları da bu tutanağa göre belirlenir. 7.4. Distribütör/serbest girişimcinin sistemden çıkma ve cayma hakkını kullanması halinde, yukarıda belirtilen şekilde düzenlenmiş faturayla birlikte Kyani’ye ulaşan iade ürün, mevzuata ve bu sözleşmede belirtilen koşulları sağladığı takdirde geçerli bir iade olarak kabul edilir. Bu durumda Kyani, en geç on gün içerisinde almış olduğu toplam bedeli alıcıya hiçbir masraf yüklemeden iade edecektir. 7.5. Ürün iadesinin kredi kartı ile ödendiği durumlarda iade de kredi kartına yapılır. Kredi kartına yapılan iadelerin, kredi kartı hesaplarına yansıma süresi ilgili bankanın tasarrufundadır. 8. DİĞER HUSUSLAR VE TEYİTLER 8.1. KYANİ, sözleşmeden doğan ifa yükümlülüğünün süresi dolmadan distribütör/serbest girişimciyi bilgilendirmek ve açıkça onayını almak suretiyle eşit kalite ve fiyatta farklı bir ürün tedarik edebilir. 8.2. Kargo firmasının, ürünü distribütör/serbest girişimciye geç teslim etmesinden KYANİ sorumlu tutulamaz. 8.3. Kredi kartından yapılan tahsilatın herhangi bir nedenle KYANİ’ye ödememesi halinde KYANİ, ürün teslim etmek zorunda olmadığı gibi şayet ürün teslim edilmişse distribütör/serbest girişimci ürünü 3 gün içinde KYANİ’ye iade etmek zorundadır. 8.4. KYANİ, herhangi bir nedenle sözleşme konusu ürünü süresi içinde teslim edemez ise, durumu distribütör/serbest girişimciye bildirmekle yükümlüdür. Bu takdirde distribütör/serbest girişimci siparişin iptal edilmesini, sözleşme konusu ürünün varsa emsali ile değiştirilmesini ve/veya teslimat süresinin engelleyici durumun ortadan kalkmasına kadar ertelenmesi haklarından birini kullanabilir. Distribütör/serbest girişimcinin siparişi iptal etmesi halinde ödediği tutar 10 gün içinde kendisine nakden ve defaten ödenir. 8.5. Distribütör/serbest girişimci, sözleşmenin kurulması aşamasında verdiği bilgilerin doğru olduğunu, sipariş vermeye/sözleşme yapmaya ehil olduğunu ve beyanlarında herhangi bir eksiklik bulunmadığını beyan eder. Aksine bir durumda doğacak zararlardan distribütör/serbest girişimci sorumludur. KYANİ, distribütör/serbest girişimcinin vermiş olduğu bilgilerin gerçekle örtüşmediği durumlarda siparişi durdurma hakkını saklı tutar. 8.6. Distribütör/serbest girişimci, ürünler kendisine geldiğinde şayet kargo paketinin veya ürünlerin zarar gördüğünü tespit ederse, kargo paketini almayarak tutanak tutturmalı ve paketi görevliye iade etmelidir. KYANİ, böyle bir durumun kendisine bildirilmesi ve önceki ürünün kendisine gelmesi üzerine distribütör/serbest girişimciye derhal yeni bir paket gönderir. Kargo paketinin kayıtsız, şartsız ve itirazsız alındığı durumlarda kargonun ve ürünlerin sağlam bir şekilde teslim edildiği kabul edilir. 8.7. Distribütör/serbest girişimci, bu ön bilgilendirmeden ve http://www.kyani.com/tr/tr-tr/ adresli internet sitesinde sözleşme konusu ürünün temel niteliklerini okuduğunu ve incelediğini teyit eder. 8.8. Aynı şekilde ürünlerin satış fiyatı ve ödeme şekli ile teslimata ilişkin ön bilgileri okuyup bilgi sahibi olduğunu ve elektronik ortamda gerekli teyidi verdiğini beyan eder. 8.9. Distribütör/serbest girişimci, bu ön bilgilendirmeyi elektronik ortamda teyit etmekle, mesafeli sözleşmelerin akdinden önce, KYANİ tarafından distribütör/serbest girişimciye, verilmesi gereken adres, siparişi verilen ürünlere ait temel özellikler, ürünlerin vergiler dâhil fiyatı, ödeme ve teslimat bilgilerini de doğru ve eksiksiz olarak edindiğini kabul etmiş olur. 9. ŞİKAYET VE İTİRAZ MERCİLERİ 9.1. Sözleşme konusu ürün ve işlemlerle ilgili şikayet ve itirazlarınızı Kyani Türkiye Ltd.Şti’nin; Selamiçeşme Bağdat Cd. No:167 Kadıköy/İst. adresine veya +90 0216 356 65 80 nolu faksına veya cs.tk@kyanicorp.com mail adresine ulaştırılacak yazılı bildirimlerle yapabilirsiniz. 9.2. Bu itiraz ve şikayetlerinizden netice alamamanız durumunda başvurularınızı, Gümrük ve Ticaret Bakanlığı tarafından her yıl Aralık ayında belirlenen parasal sınırlar dâhilinde mal veya hizmeti satın aldığınız veya ikametgâhınızın bulunduğu yerdeki Tüketici Sorunları Hakem Heyetine veya Tüketici Mahkemesine yapabilirsiniz. Distribütör/serbest girişimcinin ikamet ettiği yer açısından: İlçede ikamet eden tüketicinin İl merkezinde ikamet eden Parasal Sınır* başvurması gereken hakem tüketicinin başvurması gereken heyeti hakem heyeti 2320 TL'nin altındaki uyuşmazlıklarda İlçe tüketici hakem heyeti İl tüketici hakem heyeti 2320 - 3480 TL arasındaki uyuşmazlıklarda İl tüketici hakem heyeti İl tüketici hakem heyeti * 2017 yılı için geçerlidir. İşlemin yapıldığı yer açısından: Tüketici işlemi ilçede yapçılmış Tüketici işlemi il merkezinde Parasal Sınır* ise tüketicinin başvurması yapılmış ise tüketicinin başvurması gereken hakem heyeti gereken hakem heyeti 2320 TL'nin altındaki uyuşmazlıklarda İle tüketici hakem heyeti İl tüketici hakem heyeti 2320 - 3480 TL arasındaki uyuşmazlıklarda İl tüketici hakem heyeti İl tüketici hakem heyeti * 2017 yılı için geçerlidir. Bu ön bilgilendirme formunda belirtilen ön bilgileri verdiğimi/edindiğimi teyit ederiz. ..../..../...... Kyani Turkey Koz.Ürün.ve Gıda Distribütör/serbest girişimci Takviyeleri İth.İhr. Paz.San.Tic.Ltd.Şti. ................................................. = K Y Ä N I B A Ğ I M S I Z G İ R İ Ş İ M C İ A N L A Ş M A S I H Ü K Ü M V E K O Ş U L L A R I = *https://1drv.ms/w/s!Amm2pp-UcNq8jUf-X2YkbCmLKplF 1. Kyäni Inc (bundan böyle "Kyäni" olarak belirtilecektir) bağımsız girişimcisi olarak aşağıda belirlenen hususların bana haklar sağladığı gibi, görevler de yüklediğini, bu kapsamda: a. Kyäni’den belirlenen fiyatlarda ürün satın alma hakkım olduğunu, b. Gerekli koşulları sağlamış kişilere mentorluk yapabilme hakkım olduğunu, c. Alt sıra pazarlama organizasyonumdaki bağımsız girişimcilere yardım edeceğimi, onları eğiteceğimi ve motive edeceğimi, d. Türkiye Cumhuriyeti Devleti’nin gerek ulusal, gerekse il, ilçe ve belediye hukuku içtüzükleri, kuralları, tüzüklerine uyacağımı ve mevzuatın herhangi bir hükmü gereğince ücretlerimde kesintilere yapılabileceğini bildiğimi, bu durumu kabul ettiğimi, bu kesintiler yapılmadan tarafıma ödeme yapılmış olması durumunda yapılmayan kesintileri iade edeceğimi, e. Bir bağımsız girişimci olarak sorumluluklarımı dürüstlükle yerine getireceğimi, f. Ürünlerin satışı aşamasında, sadece Kyani tarafından verilen satış kontratlarını ve sipariş formlarını kullanacağımı, bu kontrat ve siparişlerin tamamlanması ile işlemden geçirilmesi için Kyani tarafından belirlenen politika ve prosedürleri takip edeceğimi, g. Kyani’nin kurucularının, yöneticilerinin ve çalışanlarının itibarını zedeleyecek hiçbir davranışta bulunmayacağımı, h. Kyani’ye bağımsız girişimci olarak başvuru yaptığım ülkede, vergi veya iş amaçlı tarafıma devlet tarafından özel olarak tahsis edilmiş numarayı Kyani’ye ibraz etmem gerektiğini, Anlıyorum, biliyorum, kabul beyan ve taahhüt ediyorum. 2. Kyani ürünleri ile Kyani pazarlama ve ödeme planını resmi Kyani kaynaklarında belirtildiği şekilde sunacağımı, resmi Kyani kaynaklarında yayınlananların dışında kayıt (ses, görsel veya farklı türde) satış veya kayıt yardımını kullanmayacağımı üretmeyeceğimi, meydana getirmeyeceğimi, yayınlamayacağımı, dağıtmayacağımı veya Kyani dışında herhangi bir kaynaktan bu tür veriler almayacağımı, özetle resmi Kyani kaynaklarında belirtilenin dışında herhangi bir materyal kullanmayacağımı, ayrıca Kyani’den yazılı izin almadan, Kyani’ye ait ticari markaları, ticari isimleri, hizmet işaretlerini, logoları, tasarım veya sembolleri kullanmayacağımı, aynı şekilde yazılı izin almadan Kyani’nin ticari ürünlerinin reklamını (Kyäni’nin yazılı izni olmadan) yapmayacağımı anlıyorum, biliyorum, kabul beyan ve taahhüt ediyorum. KYÄNI INDEPENDENT DISTRIBUTOR AGREEMENT TERMS & CONDITIONS 3. Bir Kyäni bağımsız girişimcisi olarak bir çalışan veya aracı veya ortak veya yasal temsilci veya imtiyaz sahibi olmadığımı anlıyorum. Bu doğrultuda, herhangi bir borç, masraf, yükümlülük veya Kyäni adına, Kyäni için veya Kyäni ismiyle cari hesap açma yetkim olmadığını ve bu nedenle de Kyäni aleyhine borç, yükümlülük veya cari hesaba sebep olmayacağımı kabul, beyan ve taahhüt ediyorum. Kyäni bağımsız girişimciliğini yöneteceğimi, tavır ve araçları kontrol edeceğimi, (hepsi toplu olarak Anlaşmada belirtildiği gibi) bu “Hüküm ve Koşullar”a, keza “Kyäni Politika ve Prosedürleri” ile “Kyäni Pazarlama ve Ödeme Planı”na riayet edeceğime, bu metinlere bağlı olacağımı anlıyorum, biliyorum, kabul, beyan ve taahhüt ediyorum. Seyahat, yiyecek, kalacak yer, sekreterlik, ofis ve uzak mesafe telefon ve burada sayılan veya sayılmayan tüm masrafların tarafıma ait olduğunu, bu masrafların tarafımca karşılanacağını, bu konularda Kyäni’den herhangi bir talepte bulunmayacağımı anlıyorum, biliyorum, kabul beyan ve taahhüt ediyorum. Türkiye Cumhuriyeti’nin gerek ulusal gerek bölgesel mevzuatı karşısında hiç bir şekilde çalışan veya personel veya işçi olmadığımı, bu kapsamda Kyani’nin beni sigorta ettirmek gibi bir yükümlülüğü olmadığını, sosyal güvenlik mevzuatının gerektirdiği zorunlu sigortaları kendimin karşılayacağını, buna rağmen Kyani’nin benim adına herhangi bir vergi, resim, harç, prim veya bu kabilden herhangi bir ödeme yapması durumunda bu ödemenin tarafıma yapması gereken ödemelerden mahsup edebileceğini, bu ödemelerin yetmemesi durumunda bu bedelleri müstakilen talep edebileceğini anlıyorum, biliyorum, kabul beyan ve taahhüt ediyorum. 4. Her ikisi de bu “Hüküm ve Koşullar’a" dahil edilmiş ve bu Hüküm ve Koşulların bir parçası olan Kyäni Politika Ve Prosedürlerini ve Kyäni Pazarlama ve Ödeme Planı’nı dikkatlice okudum ve bunlara uymayı kabul ettim. İyi hal içinde olacağımı ve Kyäni’den herhangi bir hak elde etmeye uygun olmak için bu metinlerdeki herhangi bir hükmü ihlal etmemem gerektiğini anlıyorum, biliyorum, kabul beyan ve taahhüt ediyorum. Bu Hüküm ve Koşulların, Kyäni Politika ve Prosedürleri’nin veya “Kyäni Pazarlama ve Ödeme Planı’nın dönem dönem değiştirilebileceğini, yapılan değişiklerin beni de etkileyeceğini, bana da uygulanacağını anlıyorum, biliyorum, kabul beyan ve taahhüt ediyorum. Yapılan değişikliklerin Kyani materyallerinde yayınlanmasıyla (web sitesinde ilan edilmesi veya duyurular gönderilmesiyle) değişiklikten haberdar olduğumun kabul edileceğini, bu değişiklikten sonra bağımsız girişimciliğe devam edilmesinin veya lehime doğacak hakları kabul etmem, bu metinleri ve yapılacak değişiklikleri kabul etmem anlamına geleceğini, anlıyorum, biliyorum, kabul beyan ve taahhüt ediyorum. 5. Bu anlaşma kayıt tarihinden itibaren başlar ve taraflardan herhangi biri iptal edinceye kadar devam eder. Eğer herhangi bir sebeple işbirliği iptal edilir veya sonlandırılırsa, bir bağımsız girişimci olarak tüm haklarımı kaybedeceğimi anlıyorum. Kyani, yazılı olarak önceden ihbar etmek/bildirmek koşulu ile herhangi bir sebep bildirmeden tüm bağımsız girişimci anlaşmalarını sonlandırma hakkını saklı tutar. Kayıt tarihinden itibaren 1 yıl boyunca hiçbir ürünün satın alınmaması durumunda yapılacak bağımsız girişimci iptali durumunda, mülk hakları, önceki alt sıra organizasyonuma olan haklarım, ücret haklarım ve sair haklardan feragat etmeyi kabul ediyorum. 6. Kyani’nin yazılı izni ve muvafakati olmadan, bu sözleşmeden veya Kyani bağımsız girişimciliğinden doğan haklar devredilemez, bu haklara bir başkası ortak edilemez. Yazılı izin alınmadan yapılan bir devir işlemi geçersiz olduğu gibi, Kyani nezdinde herhangi bir anlam ifade etmez. Diğer yandan yazılı izin alınmadan yapılan bu kabil bir işlem, Kyani’ye bağımsız girişimciliği koşulsuz feshetme hakkı verir. Bu durumda bağımsız girişimci, bu sözleşmeden veya Kyani bağımsız girişimciliğinden doğan (ürün satma, bonus veya komisyon elde etme veya alt sıra organizasyonu hakları vb) tüm haklarını kaybeder. Bunlarla ilgili olarak Kyani’den herhangi bir talepte bulunamaz. 7. Bağımsız girişimci eğer anlaşmanın hükümlerine uymayı başaramazsa, Kyäni’nin, kendi takdirine bağlı olarak, bağımsız girişimciliğini sonlandırabileceğini ve tüm haklarını kaybedeceğini, alt sıra organizasyonunun tamamının veya bir bölümünün kaybıyla sınırlı olmamak kaydıyla disiplin eylemi uygulayabileceğini bilir, kabul, beyan ve taahhüt eder. a. Kyani, bağımsız girişimcinin bu sözleşme ve bu sözleşmenin ayrılmaz parçası durumundaki “Kyani Politika ve Prosedürleri” ile “Kyani Pazarlama ve Ödeme Planı”na uymaması durumunda herhangi bir ihbar veya ihtara gerek kalmaksızın sözleşmeyi feshetme hakkına sahiptir. Bu durumda bağımsız girişimci bu sözleşmeden veya Kyani bağımsız girişimciliğinden doğan (ürün satma, -bonus veya komisyon satışlarının tamamlanıp tamamlanmamasına bakılmaksızın)- bonus veya komisyon elde etme veya alt sıra pazarlama organizasyonu hakları, Kyani pazarlama ve ödeme planı çerçevesindeki ödeme hakları vb) tüm haklarını kaybeder. Bunlarla ilgili olarak Kyani’den herhangi bir talepte bulunamaz. b. Diğer yandan Kyani, ihlalin ağırlığına ve kendi takdirine göre fesih hakkını kullanmak yerine, bonus ve komisyon hakkında kesinti yapılması veya alt sıra organizasyonunun tamamının veya bir bölümünün kaybedilmesi gibi disiplin müeyyidesi de uygulayabilir. c. Ürünlerin bedelleri vadesinde ödenecektir. Ürün bedellerini vadesinde ödenmemesi bu sözleşmenin ihlali anlamına gelir. Sözleşmenin ihlal edilmesi durumunda Kyani’nin sahip olduğu haklar bakidir. Diğer yandan ürün ödemelerinin vadesinde yapılmaması durumunda, Kyani eksik kalan miktarı bağımsız girişimcinin hesabından ve sair haklarından, kredi kartlarından veya eğer Kyani’ye ücretlendirmesi konusunda yetkilendirilen cari hesaplar varsa bunlardan çekebilecektir. 8. Bu anlaşmanın veya bu anlaşmanın ayrılmaz parçası durumundaki Kyani politika ve prosedürlerinin bağımsız girişimci tarafından ihlali veya bağımsız girişimciliğin veya bağımsız girişimcilik faaliyetinin uygunsuz tanıtımı veya yönetimi (Kyäni ürünlerinin veya pazarlama ve ödeme planının sunumu, motorlu aracın yönetimi, toplantı veya eğitim tesislerinin kiralanması vs.) veya yanlış ve yanıltıcı veri ve bilgiler verilmesi veya Kyani’nin faaliyetine devam edebilmesi için gerekli olan bilgi ve belgelerin zamanında verilmemesi sonucunda (Kyani veya herhangi bir üçüncü kişi nezdinde) oluşan kar kaybı, dolaylı, doğrudan, özel veya bunlara bağlı zararlardan doğrudan bağımsız girişimci sorumludur. Bu kapsamda Kyäni, bağlı kişileri veya üçüncü kişilere karşı oluşabilecek talep, masraf, kayıp, zarar, yükümlülük, yargı ve avukat ücretleri gibi masraflara karşı (giderleri kendisine ait olmak üzere) hukuken koruyacak ve savunacaktır. Diğer yandan bağımsız girişimci, bu kabil durumlarla ilgili olarak olası tüm talep ve iddialarından vazgeçmiştir. Kyani ve Kyani’ye bağlı kişilerin sözleşmede geçen herhangi bir hukuki sebep veya haksız muamele nedeniyle doğan sorumluluğu ve yükümlülüğü, bu anlaşma doğrultusunda Kyani’den satın alınan ürünlerin bedeliyle sınırlıdır. Bağımsız girişimci bu miktarı aşan haklarından feragat etmiştir. 9. Bu sözleşme ve bu sözleşmenin ayrılmaz parçası durumundaki “Kyani Politika ve Prosedürleri” ile “Kyani Pazarlama ve Ödeme Planı” Kyani ve bağımsız girişimci arasındaki ilişkinin tüm şartlarını düzenlemektedir. Bu sözleşme ve ayrılmaz parçalarında açık olarak belirtilmeyen herhangi bir söz, temsil, teklif veya diğer iletişimlerin herhangi bir geçerliliği yoktur. Bu sözleşme ile (“Kyani Politika ve Prosedürleri” ve “Kyani Pazarlama ve Ödeme Planı” hariç olmak üzere) başkaca bir sözleşme arasında herhangi bir çelişkinin ortaya çıkması durumunda, bahsi geçen anlaşmanın sözkonusu maddesi geçersiz olacak ve onun yerine bu sözleşmenin ilgili maddesi geçecektir. Bu anlaşma ile (mevcut hali veya sonradan değiştirilmiş haliyle) “Kyani Politika ve Prosedürleri” ve “Kyani Pazarlama ve Ödeme Planı” arasında bir çelişki doğması halinde ise iş bu sözleşmenin çelişen maddesi geçersiz hale gelecek ve “Kyani Politika ve Prosedürleri” ve “Kyani Pazarlama ve Ödeme Planı”nın ilgili maddesi geçerli olacaktır. 10. Bu sözleşmenin yürürlüğe girmesi veya sözleşmenin herhangi bir maddesinden feragat edilebilmesi veya ihlale muvafakat edilebilmesi veya sözleşmede yazılı herhangi bir hususa izin verilebilmesi için şirket (yasal) yetkilisinin yazılı onayı gerekmektedir. Şirket yetkilisinin herhangi bir maddeden feragat etmesi, muvafakat etmesi veya onay vermesi diğer maddeler bakımından feragat, muvafakat veya onay sayılmaz. 11. Bu sözleşmenin herhangi bir maddesi veya hükmünün geçersiz olması veya uygulanamaz olduğuna kararı verilmesi durumunda sözleşmenin diğer maddeleri aynen geçerliliğini korur. Bahsi geçen hükmün yerine hakkaniyet çerçevesinde anlaşma dengesini koruyacak mahiyette yenisi eklenir. 12. Bağımsız girişimcinin milleti ve uyruğu ne olursa olsun sözleşmenin uygulanmasında Türkiye Cumhuriyeti hukuku geçerli olacaktır. Taraflar yaptıkları bu sözleşmenin ve kurdukları işbirliğinin (tüketici ilişkisi değil) bir ticari iş olduğunu kabul etmişler ve bu doğrultuda tüketici hukukunun değil, ticaret hukuku kurallarının uygulanması gerektiğini benimsemişlerdir. Kyani ve bağımsız girişimci bu sözleşmenin uygulanmasından veya yorumlanmasından doğan tüm ihtilafları ve uyuşmazlıkları öncelikle kendi aralarında uzlaşma yoluyla çözmeye çalışacaklardır. İşbu sözleşme ya da bununla bağlantılı olarak doğabilecek ihtilaflar konusunda taraflar arasında makul bir süre içerisinde (ki bu makul süre ihtilafın doğmasından itibaren bir (1) ayı geçmeyecektir) uzlaşma yoluyla bir çözüme varılamazsa, bu ihtilaflar İstanbul Ticaret Odası (İTO) Tahkim-Uzlaştırma-Hakem Bilirkişilik Yönetmeliği uyarınca oluşturulacak Hakem Heyeti tarafından Türkiye Cumhuriyeti mevzuatına göre çözümlenecektir. Hakemin kararı nihai ve taraflar için bağlayıcı olacak ve gerekirse, yargı yetkisine sahip herhangi bir mahkemede kesin hükme bağlanabilecektir. Haklı çıkan taraf kaybeden taraftan, tahkim masraf ve giderlerini alma hakkına sahip olacaktır. Tahkime ilişkin bu madde, sözleşmenin sonlandırılması veya geçerliliğini yitirmesi durumunda da geçerli olacaktır. Yukarıdaki hükümler saklı kalmak kaydıyla ihtilafların çözümünde İstanbul Anadolu Mahkeme ve icra Daireleri yetkilidir. Uyuşmazlıkların çözümünde taraflar arasında imzalan bu sözleşme ve bu sözleşmenin ayrılmaz parçası durumundaki “Kyani Politika ve Prosedürleri” ile “Kyani Pazarlama ve Ödeme Planı” temel norm olarak kabul edilecektir. Taraflar Türk Yargılama usulü kuralları gereğince yasaya uygun tüm delilleri ibraz edebilmekle birlikte Kyani belge, defter ve delillerine mukabil bir yazılı belge ile çürütülmediği müddetçe üstünlük tanınacaktır. Bağımsız girişimci tarafından Kyani’ye karşı yapılan hukuki işlem veya açılan dava veya mukabil hukuki işlem veya mukabil dava, diğer bir bağımsız girişimci ile veya herhangi bir grupla veya birleştirilmiş eylemin bir parçası olarak değil kişisel bazda yapacaktır. Sadece sayılacaklarla sınırlı kalmaksızın ve yasalar tahtında korunup korunmadığına bakılmaksızın; ürün, müşteri, fiyatlandırma bilgileri, politikalar, yöntemler, iş planları ve stratejileri, teknik prosesler, finansal işler, yenilikler, işler, yazışmalar, yöntemler, geliştirme ve patentler, fikri hakları, ticari markalar, işletme bilgileri veya tüm geliştirme çalışmaları, ticari, finansal veya teknik bilgiler de dâhil olmak üzere, Tarafların işiyle / iştigal alanıyla ilgili olan ve diğer tarafa sözlü veya yazılı veya başka bir şekilde iletilmiş tüm bilgi ve belgeler gizli bilgi olarak kabul edilecektir. Bu çerçevede bağımsız girişimci aldığı bilgi ve belgeleri, Kyani’nin önceden vereceği yazılı izin olmaksızın üçüncü şahıslara herhangi bir şekilde ifşa etmeyecektir. 13. Taraflar, sözleşmede yer alan hususların yerine getirilmesi ve gerekli tebligatın yapılabilmesi için aşağıda yazılı adreslerin yasal ikametleri olduğunu ve bu adreslere yapılacak tebligatın kendilerine yapılmış sayılacağını, adres değişikliklerini beş gün içinde bildireceklerini, bildirmedikleri takdirde bu adreslere yapılacak her türlü takibat icrasının ve tebligatın geçerli ve yasal olduğunu kabul ve taahhüt ederler. Toplam 13 ana maddeden ve 6 sayfadan oluşan, herhangi bir silinti, karalama veya kazıntı bulunmayan bu sözleşme, …………. tarihinde imzalanmıştır. BAĞIMSIZ GİRİŞİMCİNİN; ADI VE SOYADI TC KİMLİK NO TELEFON NO E-MAİL ADRES İMZA :...................................................................................... :...................................................................................... :...................................................................................... :...................................................................................... :...................................................................................... :...................................................................................... KYANI TURKEY KOZMETIK ÜRÜNLERI VE GıDA TAKVIYELERI İTH.İHR. PAZ.SAN.TIC.LTD.ŞTI. Kaşe/İmza